L'Ombre des Morts by A
by Machiruda
Summary: Il n'existe qu'un passage entre ce monde et l'au-delà... Et cette faille est désormais ouverte... Qui a pu ouvrir cette porte si bien gardé ? Et où est passé son gardien ? Toutes les réponses sont dans la Grotte aux Esprits... Vous êtes prêt ?
1. Chapter 1

_PROLOGUE_

Là où le néant est absolu

_Il attendait. Il ne savait pas quoi exactement mais il l'attendait._

_Après tout, il avait l'éternité devant lui._

_Confortablement assis sur un rocher, immobile pour l'éternité. Confortablement… tout est relatif. Surtout quand on a perdu le sens du toucher. Il ne lui restait que de vague sensation dans les doigts. L'un des rares véritables problèmes posés par sa condition de fantôme._

_Il attendait._

_Et le chaos commença._

_Un vent de tempête se leva dans ce lieu où rien ne bouge d'ordinaire. Aux odeurs habituelles du lieu se mêla celle, atroce, du sang. Les âmes prisonnières de cet endroit poussèrent des cris d'effroi._

_Ce n'était pas normal…_

_Il se leva, stupéfait, réalisant enfin ce qui se passait véritablement. Il savait que si ça continuait, le monde en serait ravagé._

_Se calmer. Il devait se calmer._

_Il sourit. Laissant là sa sieste millénaire, il partit vers la porte de ce lieu de néant devenu le chaos le plus total._

_«La Faille est ouverte. Ils vont s'inquiétez, venir voir et, avec, un peu de chance, «il» viendra aussi. Parfait.»_

_Il se rassit dans l'obscurité du lieu de néant où il vivait. Où la vie n'existait pas._

_Les ninjas de Konoha viendraient, il en était certain._

_Et, éternité ou pas, il les attendrait de pied ferme._


	2. Chapitre 1 : Au commencement

Chapitre 1 : Au commencement

_Cette histoire est semblable aux autres. Elle commence par les premiers mots… et se finira par la fin. _Proverbe breton

Il était une fois un charmant village dans une paisible contrée où tout le monde vivait heureux. La vie y était d'un calme bienfaisant et les allés ne résonnaient que de rires et de réjouissances. Le temps était clément et le ciel d'un bleu pur et profond. Les rues étaient pleines des gens souriants et…

C'est bon, j'arrête.

Le temps si paisible de Konoha ne durera pas. Les ennuis sont en route et ils sont pressés d'arriver.

Ce jour là, Naruto courrait comme un dératé parce qu'il était en retard à son entraînement. Il prenait à peine le temps de saluer ses amis d'un simple geste de la main. Il dérapa à l'angle d'une avenue, se rétablit de justesse et accéléra dans une ruelle. Il sautait par-dessus un muret quand les premiers cris retentirent. Surpris, il s'arrêta. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et se figea.

Des fauves… Non, des sangliers… Non, des reptiles… Des _quelque chose_ attaquaient Konoha ! Ces bêtes ressemblaient à des _trucs_ à quatre pattes, entièrement noirs avec des reflets rouges et violets malsains. Ils avaient un genre de gueule avec des crocs proéminents et un peu trop pointus. Et ils avaient vraiment, mais vraiment l'air méchants. Le genre à vous arracher la tête pour un oui comme pour un non.

Naruto, complètement paniqué, se précipita dans l'avenue et regarda, éperdu, autour de lui. Les quelque chose courraient partout, visiblement à la recherche de leur petit-déjeuner. Quelques uns se tournèrent vers Naruto. Ils reniflèrent l'air ambiant, puis passèrent à l'attaque.

Naruto, un rasengan dans une main et un kunai dans l'autre, les accueillit en criant. Ils y en avaient cinq. Une fois le rasengan lancé, le nombre se réduisit à trois. D'une habile mais pas réglementaire torsion du buste, il ouvrit la tête de celui de droite. Le quelque chose éclata comme une bulle de savon. Un autre, un peu plus malin que le reste des monstres (ce qui ne revient pas à grand-chose), s'aplatit sur le sol pour éviter le kunai qui revenait en un arc de cercle meurtrier. Naruto recula pour éviter un coup de… _griffes ? doigts ? pattes ?_ quand le dernier (le cinquième, si vous suivez bien) lui heurta les jambes. Naruto tomba très inélégamment sur les fesses et lâcha son arme.

« Et m*** ! » marmonna-t-il en tentant d'esquiver les attaques désordonnés des quelque chose.

Le _truc_ n°4 lui décocha un coup de «patte» qui entailla profondément la joue. Puis, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à décapiter le ninja, il se figea. N°5 également, et ils disparurent en même temps. Naruto écarquilla les yeux sans comprendre ce qui s'était passé, jusqu'au moment où il vit Sakura et Kakashi se précipiter sur lui.

«-Tout va bien ? demanda Sakura en s'agenouillant près de son ami.

-Oui… Enfin, à part la joue… Et sinon, les autres ?

-Plutôt bien. Comme ces monstres meurent au premier coup, on les a vite mis en déroute, répondit Kakashi avant de se tourner vers Sakura. Alors, c'est comment ?

-Assez profond. Et ça saigne beaucoup.

-Aïe !

-Désolé. Attends que je te mette le bandage… Voilà, c'est bon.

-Merci, murmura Naruto, puis il ajouta : Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Je n'en suis pas sûr… déclara Kakashi, mais je crois qu'il s'agissait d'esprits maléfiques.

-De quoi ?

-Des esprits maléfiques. Des âmes qui ont commis de leur vivant des actions si horribles qu'elles n'en peuvent plus trouver le repos.»

Curieusement, le fait que les fantômes existent réellement ne surpris même pas Naruto.

«-En gros, c'est des criminels de la pire catégorie devenus des fantômes.» conclu Kakashi.

C'est alors qu'une voix moqueuse et faussement indignée leur parvint :

« Je vous prierai de rester correct, _Copy Ninja_. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est un criminel que l'on devient un esprit maléfique. D'ailleurs, beaucoup d'esprits maléfiques étaient des gens très respectable de leur vivant. »

Naruto et Kakashi se retournèrent d'un bloc, Sakura un peu moins vite. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas reconnu la voix arrogante derrière elle. Les deux autres, si. Et quand ils virent leurs soupçons se confirmèrent, ils ne purent lâcher qu'un nom.

« Deidara ! »

Et en effet, c'était bien lui.

« Alors, surpris ? Il faut dire, c'est pas tout les jours que j'me ramène jusqu'ici pour faire la causette. » poursuivit l'explosif (dans tout les sens du terme) criminel de l'Akatsuki.

Il était appuyé, nonchalant, sur le muret, les bras croisés. Il essayait visiblement d'avoir l'air classe mais on avait plutôt l'impression qu'il avait froid. Et, de plus, il était inconsistant. Sérieusement. Son corps semblait sculpté dans la brume. En regardant bien, on pouvait même voir les briques à travers.

«-Effectivement, tout les criminels ne deviennent pas des esprits maléfiques, répondit Kakashi.

-Enfin quelqu'un qui réalise que je suis mort ! La dernière personne à qui j'ai parlé ne s'en ai même pas rendu compte.

-Ta vie ne nous intéresse pas, Deidara. Dis-nous plutôt ce que tu viens faire ici.

-Je suivais les esprits maléfiques, tout simplement. Un très joli spectacle, cette attaque, vraiment. Dommage que ce soit déjà fini.

-Tu vois vraiment ça comme un spectacle ? demanda Sakura, choquée.

-Ben oui. J'ai l'éternité devant moi, alors toute distraction est la bienvenue. »

Sakura se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas mettre un uppercut à cet imbécile. Pourtant il le méritait bien. Kakashi, lui, posa une autre question :

« Comment les esprits maléfiques et toi avez-vous pu passer la frontière ? La seule faille entre la vie et la mort est gardé jour et nuit ! »

Deidara eu un sourire vaguement cruel. Et répondit quand même :

« Disons que la surveillance s'est un peu lâché. Et la faille est grande ouverte, maintenant. Tout le monde peut sortir ou rentrer comme il veut. Et on ne s'en prive pas, d'ailleurs. »

«-Sur ce… ajouta-t-il avant de commencer à partir.

-Attends !

-Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'y a, le réceptacle ? »

Naruto ne réagis même pas au surnom.

«-Tu es mort comment ?

-Hein ?

-Je te demande comment tu es mort.

-M'es avis qu'il a dû glisser sur une peau de banane ou un truc comme ça, déclara Kakashi avant que Deidara ai pu répondre.

-Mais pas du tout ! Il y a que l'autre imbécile, votre copain, il voulait des informations ! Et comme j'lui ai rien dit, il m'attaque et voilà, quoi !

-J'ai pas tout compris, mais bon.

-Je crois qu'il essaye juste de dire qu'il a perdu un combat. »

Le petit sourire de Naruto disparu très vite.

«-Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Maintenant ? On va faire notre rapport, répéter toutes les infos utiles que nous a dit Deidara. Ensuite, on avisera. Le fait que la faille soit ouverte est quelque chose de grave. Croyez-moi, on n'en a pas fini avec les fantômes. »


	3. Chapitre 2 : Un nouveau départ

Chapitre 2 : Un nouveau départ

_On s'est dit que repartir est le seul moyen que tu as pour revenir._ , Le Pacte des Marchombre, Tome 3

« Résumons. Une horde d'esprits maléfiques attaquent Konoha, causant 3 blessés et, par miracle, aucun mort. Un membre de l'Akatsuki se pointe et vous avoue comment les fantômes sont venus. Résultat, on se retrouve avec la Faille ouverte, des esprits dans la nature et sans nouvelle de Kage. C'est ça ? »

Tsunade, 5e Hokage du Village de Konoha, tentait vainement de garder son calme.

«-Si je savais qui est ce _Kage_, je pourrais peut-être vous répondre.

Tsunade foudroyait Kakashi du regard.

-Yoruno Kage* est le guerrier immortel en charge de la surveillance de la Faille. Il est intègre et compétent. Ses dons le rendaient parfait pour cette tâche.

-Vous pensez qu'il est mort ?

-À part en lui passant sur le corps, je ne vois pas comment ils ont pu sortir. »

Kakashi haussa les épaules. Tsunade, elle, se replongea dans ses réflexions. Shikamaru, le stratège surdoué, pris alors la parole :

«-Et sinon, on a d'autres infos ?

-Non, et c'est bien le problème. Ni Kage ni les gardes en poste ne répondent. Il faudrait envoyer une équipe spécialisé et se serait les condamnés à mort.

-Alors, on n'a pas le choix.

-Même sans infos ?

-Même. En instaurant un rapport régulier, et en préparant une équipe de secours, ça devrait marcher.

-Mm… Tu as raison. Il faudra prendre les meilleures précautions possibles.

-Heu… Traduction s'il-vous-plaît. les interrompit Kakashi. »

Tsunade soupira encore une fois, comme si Kakashi venait de briser un instant de stratégie géniale. Ce qui était le cas d'ailleurs.

« Nous allons envoyer une équipe. Il nous faudrait de préférence quelqu'un n'ayant peur de rien et surtout pas des fantômes. Et un médecin aussi. Et quelqu'un d'assez intelligent pour mener tout ça. Vous avez compris ? »

Kakashi était peut-être un peu mou mais il n'était pas stupide.

«-Bien sûr. Je vais chercher mon équipe tout de suite.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. répliqua Tsunade.

-C'est ce que j'ai entendu. »

Sai, le ninja artiste dont tout le monde se méfie parce qu'il sourit mal et sans raison, pressait son bras droit contre son ventre. Certes, les médecins avaient fait du bon travail. N'empêche qu'il avait le bras cassé, un mal de chien et un arrêt de travail pendant au moins un mois. Et être écarté de la bataille à cause de bêtes, fussent-elles maléfiques, était assez frustrant.

Donc, il était frustré. D'un autre côté, c'était bien, il ne connaissait pas encore ce sentiment.

Et cette frustration décupla quand il apprit que Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi partait pour ce mystérieux endroit appelé la Faille. Le lendemain, jour de leur départ, il faillit leur faire faux bond. Malheureusement pour son ego, il avait lu dans un de ses livres «Se faire des amis pour les nuls» que s'absenter au moment d'un départ est le meilleur moyen de les fâcher contre soi.

Donc, il vint. Il les regarda partir puis, pris d'une résolution subite, s'en alla dans un coin pour apprendre à dessiner de la main gauche. Sa résolution étant «Pas question de me laisser abattre !». Banal, aurait répliqué Naruto, pour qui abandonner n'était qu'un mot obscur dans un dictionnaire.

« L'endroit où nous allons s'appelle la Grotte des Esprits. À l'origine, c'est juste un dédale souterrain pour égarer les intrus. Ensuite, quand il fut décidé de faire garder les lieux, les hommes envoyés agrandirent les cavernes. C'est maintenant un vrai palais dans la roche. La Faille et les appartements de Yoruno Kage se trouvent tout au fond. L'entrée principale est bardée de pièges, nous allons passer par une porte cachée. Il y aura des esprits maléfiques, vous vous en doutez, mais aussi des fantômes lambdas. Il faudra être prudent. Allez savoir comment ils réagiront à la présence de vivants dans leur antre. »

Kakashi jeta un coup d'œil à ses élèves. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient réagit à son discours.

«-Hey ? Vous m'écoutez ?

-Oui, oui ! Simplement, je réfléchissais. répondit Sakura.

-Et toi Naruto ? Tu m'écoute ?

-Hein ? Quoi ? Vous avez dit quelque chose ?

-Tu n'as rien écouté. IMBECILE !

-Aïe ! Sakura, pourquoi tu me frappe ? »

Kakashi les laissa se chamailler. Il restait une chose qu'il ne leur avait pas dite. Mais celle-là, il avait lui-même du mal à l'admettre. Et il ne se voyait pas leur dire _« Au fait ! Avec un peu de chance, on verra des fantômes qu'on connait ! C'est cool, non ? »_ La simple idée de voir d'anciens amis réduit à l'état de spectre suffisait à le faire frissonner.

« Quand on en verra… Non, _si_ on en voit, on avisera. »

La Grotte des Esprits n'est pas exactement le genre d'endroit où on rêve de passer ses vacances. L'entrée principale s'ouvrait comme une bouche dans la roche, les torchères qui éclairaient l'endroit de nuit étaient éteintes depuis longtemps, et, au fond de la gueule de pierre, on voyait de vagues silhouettes translucides.

«-Des fantômes ! murmura Naruto, au comble de l'excitation.

-Et pas de gardes. ajouta Kakashi.

-Les fantômes n'ont pas l'air de vouloir s'échapper. objecta Sakura.

-Ceux-là sont inoffensifs. Le vrai problème c'est les esprits maléfiques.

-Bon… qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Ce qui était prévu. On fait le tour et on entre par la porte sur le côté.

-Ok. On y va !

-Moins fort, andouille. »

« -Ça y est.

-Ça y est quoi ?

-Des vivants ont pénétré la Grotte.

-Des inconscients.

-Des ninjas. Si quelqu'un peut régler ce problème, ce sera eux.

-Ou personne.

-Pourquoi est-tu si pessimiste, dana ?

-Deidara… Soit réaliste. Comment pourraient-ils vaincre le Démon de l'Armageddon ?

-Allez savoir, Sasori-dana. Allez savoir… »

L'équipe n°7 venait à peine de passer l'entrée de secours, débouchant ainsi dans un couloir sombre. C'est alors qu'un hurlement perçant retentit. Et, du fond du corridor, se bousculant dans un chaos terrible (ce qui est une preuve de leur absence de cerveaux et de stratégie) des centaines de monstres maléfiques hurlant se jetèrent sur les ninjas.

«-Et maintenant ? paniqua Sakura.

-À L'ATTAQUE ! rugit Naruto.

*Yoru no Kage signifie l'ombre de la nuit


	4. Chapitre 3: Premier assaut

Pour les reviews : Merci pour les compliments ! Et non, Rorin-chan, les membres de l'Akatsuki ne sont pas des zombies mais des _fantômes_. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3 : Premier assaut

_Sans pitié, allons mes frères/Chez l'ennemi porter la guerre… _Tara Duncan, Tome 1, chanson naine

Ce fut une bataille épique. Épique dans le sens où il y eu, du côté des ninjas, une blessure et trois égratignures, et, du côté des esprits maléfiques, cent soixante-quatre morts. Pour autant qu'un esprit puisse mourir, bien sûr. Mais je suppose que vous vous moquez des détails. Le combat, donc.

Ils (les ninjas) eurent exactement le même réflexe de lancer autant de shurikens et de kunais que possible, pour réduire le nombre d'ennemis avant la mêlée. Mais les monstres finirent quand même par les atteindre, et l'équipe 7 abandonna les tirs pour défendre leur peau.

À ce moment là, le combat devint si chaotique que je suis obligée de faire au cas par cas.

Naruto, en voyant les monstres arriver, invoquât quatre clones. Le premier monstre marqua une seconde d'arrêt en les voyant surgir dans un nuage de fumée. Tant pis pour lui. Les autres monstres l'écrasèrent en passant dessus.

« Un de moins. Plus que cent soixante trois. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kakashi, qui faisait des éclairs dans tout les sens.

« Ok. Peut-être un peu moins que cent soixante trois. »

La première égratignure de ce combat fut infligée par un esprit qui mourut aussitôt après, jeté contre le mur par un monstre pressé. En fait, quatre-vingt pour cent des esprits maléfiques s'entretuèrent. Ils étaient si désireux d'atteindre les vivants, si désireux de les dévorer qu'ils ne pensaient à rien d'autre qu'à avancer. Ils ne cherchaient même pas à éviter leurs congénères. Ils _voulaient_ les tuer, et _seulement_ les tuer.

Naruto opta pour une stratégie qui lui ressemblait bien. Balancer des rasengans sur tous ceux qui s'approchaient. Contre des ennemis aussi stupides, ça marchait plutôt bien.

Sakura, elle, ne perdit même pas de temps à les compter. Elle frappait, avec la régularité d'un métronome et l'absence de fatigue d'un bulldozer. Comparaison peu flatteuse mais tout à fait apte à définir la manière dont elle se battait. Si elle fut blessée, ce fut complètement par hasard et en partie la faute de Kakashi. Il était tellement concentré sur ses adversaires qu'il ne vit pas que son attaque passait trop près de Sakura. Elle se baissa et un esprit en profita pour lui griffer la main, presque jusqu'à l'os. Elle retint à grand peine un cri et décocha un coup de pied à l'esprit responsable. Puis, malgré la douleur, elle reprit le combat.

Kakashi frappait tellement vite que les esprits mourraient avec l'impression tenace qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Quelques attaques de ninjutsu bien placés complétaient le travail. La seule attaque adverse qui l'avait atteint se résumait à une égratignure sur son pantalon.

« On en aura vite finit. Mais pourquoi il y en a autant ? »

La question perdait de son sens. Il n'y en avait plus. Le silence s'abattit sur le couloir. Les ninjas se regardèrent, hébétés. Puis Naruto se secoua et se tourna vers Sakura.

«-Ta main… Ça va aller ?

-Mm… Ça ira, en faisant attention. Et vous, vous n'êtes pas blessé ?

-Non, ça va.

-Pas de problème pour moi. »

Kakashi jeta un coup d'œil par l'entrée de service. Le ciel virait lentement au violet sombre.

«-La nuit va bientôt tomber. Il faut qu'on trouve un coin où dormir.

-Les fantômes ne risquent pas de nous attaquer ? s'enquit Sakura.

-On fera un tour de garde. Mais d'abord, il nous faut un lieu où établir le camp. Essayons par là. »

Ils s'avancèrent vers une salle souterraine immense, assez pour abriter la cantine des ninjas de Konoha, cuisines comprises. Mais un endroit aussi grand n'est pas facile à défendre et ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Une ouverture à mi-hauteur du mur opposé attira leur attention. Ils s'approchèrent.

En fait d'ouverture, c'était un petit couloir qui tournait presque à angle droit et débouchait sur une autre salle, minuscule celle-là. Elle était très commode, assez large pour tout le monde et suffisamment sûre pour une nuit. Sans se concerter, ils s'installèrent.

«-Pour les tours de gardes, ce sera toi, Naruto, qui commencera. Ensuite tu me réveille, c'est mon tour et ensuite celui de Sakura. Ok ?

-Okay !

-Ça marche. »

* * *

«-Dites, Kakashi-sensei…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Naruto ?

-C'est qui Yoruno Kage ? »

Kakashi ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il prit d'abord le temps de s'installer plus confortablement. Le feu qu'il avait allumé un peu plus tôt s'éteignait lentement, plongeant le camp dans l'ombre. De Sakura, on ne voyait plus qu'une silhouette, qui tourna la tête vers son maître après que Naruto eu finit de parler.

«-Yoruno Kage est le mec en charge de la surveillance ici. Il était déjà en poste avant que les pays ne décident d'envoyer des gardes supplémentaires. Kage n'est pas exactement humain… Il dit lui-même qu'il est un «immortel». On raconte qu'il a le don de contrôler les âmes errantes, et que c'est à cause de ce don qu'il a été choisi pour surveiller la faille.

-Vous l'avez déjà rencontré ?

-Non. Il faudrait pour ça qu'il sorte d'ici. Les gardes eux-mêmes ne le voient quasiment jamais. Ceux qui l'ont rencontré ne tarissent pas d'éloges sur lui. C'est un combattant extrêmement doué et sérieux. Le gardien parfait, en somme.

-Si il est vraiment parfait, comment les esprits ont-ils pu passer ?

-Tsunade-sama pense qu'ils l'ont tué. Peut-être pas. En tout cas, il est dans l'incapacité d'agir. Si on le retrouve, il pourra fermer la Faille.

-Et s'il est mort ?

-Dans ce cas, on utilisera le parchemin que nous a donné Tsunade. Ce sera juste un verrou provisoire, une équipe spécialisée viendra finir le travail.

-Sacré programme.

-C'est sûr. Si il est mort (Kage, pas le programme), la situation sera une des pires que nous avions envisagé. Mais avant de s'inquiéter à cause de ça, je propose de dormir.

-Bonne nuit, maître.

-Bonne nuit.

-Non, Naruto. Toi tu ne dors pas. Tu as un tour de garde à effectuer.

-Désolé… »

* * *

À l'autre bout de la Grotte, près de l'entrée principale, un homme avance. Il évite les trous, les inégalités du sol malgré l'obscurité. On dirait qu'il voit dans le noir. Il lève la tête, cherchant quelque chose ou quelqu'un des yeux. Il reprend sa marche. La salle où se trouve son objectif est encore loin. Et même après l'avoir atteint, il devra garder assez de forces pour l'accomplir. D'autant que cet objectif est dangereux. Tuer un homme, ça peut être dangereux. Tuer un immortel encore plus. Tuer cet immortel-là, c'est au niveau du Guinness Book. Et pourtant il doit le faire.

Il doit tuer Yoruno Kage.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Une valse sang et or

_Avis important :_ À partir de ce chapitre, je vais parler d'informations qui ne sont traités dans le manga qu'à partir du tome 47. Pour tous ceux qui n'en sont pas encore là, mes excuses si je vous fais un spoil.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Une valse sang et or

_Pour moi qui n'a pas de parents, ces moments sont des expériences agréables._ Shaman King, tome 22

Naruto veillait. Seul, dans le noir. Ce qui n'était pas super pratique pour repérer des ennemis noirs. Un peu comme chercher une fraise dans une marmite de confiture. D'un autre côté, s'il laissait une lumière allumé, ça attirerait les monstres plus sûrement que des abeilles avec du miel.

Donc, il veillait, tout seul, dans le noir, les yeux écarquillés pour tenter de percer l'obscurité. C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit tellement incongru qu'il en faillit tomber à la renverse.

Une valse.

Une petite musique à trois temps et une vingtaine de musiciens, comme il se doit pour qu'une valse soit correcte.

Désireux de connaitre l'origine de cette musique, Naruto se leva et remonta le couloir, prudemment, sur la pointe des pieds. S'il avait vraiment été prudent, il aurait réveillé Kakashi d'abord, mais bon, Naruto c'est Naruto, on s'attend pas à le voir gagner un prix Nobel de réflexion.

Il avança jusqu'à la très grande salle. Il s'attendait alors à toutes les explications possibles, même les plus stupides, sauf à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Un bal.

« Ok, stop, je fais une pause ! Résumons. Dans une grotte bourrée d'esprits maléfiques, où tous les gardes sont morts, la Faille grande ouverte, bref c'est le chaos, je tombe sur des fantômes qui font la fête ! Non mais où va le monde ? »

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions quand il remarqua que la musique ne venait pas d'un orchestre de vingt personnes mais d'un seul homme, un vieux. Les yeux fermés, il tapait la mélodie du doigt.

« Les fantômes sont des jux-boxes ? »

Naruto regarda le vieux jusqu'à qu'un couple de danseurs passe devant. Par réflexe, il les suivit des yeux et instantanément, il oublia l'homme-orchestre. Ces fantômes ne pouvaient pas être… Impossible.

Naruto passa près de deux heures à les regarder. Il n'en revenait pas.

Le bal s'achevant, les couples allèrent un à un remercier l'homme-orchestre, avant de se disperser dans les couloirs. Celui que Naruto épiait fit de même, et quand il s'enfonça dans un passage obscur, Naruto se lança à sa poursuite.

« Attendez ! » cria-t-il.

Aucun des deux spectres ne réagit. Alors, Naruto prononça deux mots, deux mots qu'il n'avait encore jamais dits.

« Papa ! Maman ! »

* * *

Kakashi ouvrit un œil. Ses sens étaient suffisamment développés pour qu'il sache que ce n'était pas un bruit qui l'avait réveillé. Non, c'était l'inverse. Une absence de bruit. Il se redressa et compris. Naruto était partit.

« Où est-ce que cet imbécile est encore allé ? »

Il se leva dans le plus grand silence. Précaution somme toute inutile, mais mieux vaut être parano et vivant qu'imprudent et mort. Avant de partir à la recherche de son élève, Kakashi jeta un coup d'œil vers Sakura. Elle dormait, paisiblement.

« En voilà une qui dort sur ses deux oreilles… »

Kakashi s'engagea dans le couloir, à l'affut du moindre bruit. Mais même quelqu'un peu à l'écoute aurait entendu Naruto parler.

« … Et je me disais que, peut-être, je verrais des gens que je connais. »

Il parlait. Visiblement avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.

« Mais je ne pensais pas à vous. Je croyais que vous étiez au Ciel depuis longtemps. »

Des fantômes. Il causait avec des fantômes. Kakashi s'avança le plus discrètement possible pour voir dans la très grande salle et… manqua tomber par terre de surprise. Parce qu'il voulait bien croire aux fantômes, mis là, c'était quand même le 4e Hokage (et sa femme) dans la salle !

Se calmer. Il faut se calmer. Après tout, en venant ici, il _savait _qu'il en rencontrerait. Alors, pourquoi pas son défunt maître et son épouse ? Une fois qu'il eu reprit contenance, Kakashi se redressa et s'avança dans l'entrée.

«-Alors, Naruto, ravi de constater à quel point tu monte bien la garde…

-Mais euh… bafouilla l'intéressé, conscient d'avoir abandonné ses coéquipiers.

-Bonjour Kakashi.

-Maître. Madame Kushina.

-Salut.

-On se demandait, aussi, qui pouvait bien être les ninjas qui sont entrés dans la grotte hier. Et finalement, c'est vous.

-Ouais, ouais… Bon, vous m'excuserez mais moi je suis fatigué. Je retourne me coucher, bailla Naruto.

-Et ton tour de garde alors ?

-Puisque vous êtes réveillé, Kakashi-sensei, vous n'avez qu'à vous en charger.

-Non mais tu te crois tout permis ?

-Je peux le faire, si tu veux. Les fantômes n'ont pas besoin de dormir.

-Merci, maître. »

Quand les ninjas (vivants et morts confondus) revinrent au campement, Sakura dormait toujours. Naruto, avant de s'endormir, se promit de lui faire la surprise des fantômes qui s'étaient joints à eux. Il réfléchissait à la manière de procéder quand le sommeil le prit.

* * *

« -Sakura… Sakura, réveille-toi… C'est l'heure…

-Hum ? Kesskya, Naruto ?

-Debout, je te dis. J'ai une surprise pour toi. »

Sakura se redressa, encore un peu dans le pâté. Kakashi rangeait les affaires, Naruto lui souriait avec le sourire de celui qui a une bonne blague à dire. Ce qui ne rassura pas vraiment Sakura. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu avec ce sourire, il venait de coincer un essuie-craie dans une porte pour que Kakashi se le prenne sur la tête.

Naruto lui désigna deux silhouettes vaguement transparentes dans un coin.

«-Qu'est-ce que…

-Des fantômes. C'est des anciens de Konoha, alors ils ont décidé de nous accompagner.

-Ah… murmura Sakura, ne sachant quoi dire.

-Mais c'est pas n'importe quels ninjas. Regarde un peu. »

Sakura pencha la tête pour mieux les voir. Au bout d'un moment, elle avoua :

«-Désolé Naruto, mais je ne les reconnais pas.

-Ah bon ?

-C'est normal, Naruto. Elle ne nous a jamais vus en vie et tu sais comme moi que ma statue à Konoha ne me ressemble pas du tout. *

-C'est pas faux. Bon, en fait, c'est le 4e Hokage.

-QUOI ?

-Moins fort la stéréo.

-Le… Le 4e Hokage ! On dirait presque une blague…

-Et pourtant, je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel, mademoiselle.

-Et moi alors, on m'oublie ?

-Désolé. Elle, c'est Kushina. C'est sa femme.

-Tu devrais avoir l'habitude que je te vole la vedette, chérie.

-Oui, mais c'est pas une raison. »

Une fois les affaires rangés, les sacs bouclés, Kakashi sorti un plan approximatif de la grotte et commença à chercher le chemin le plus court. Kushina l'interrompit :

«-Je connais le chemin jusqu'à la salle de la Faille. Vous y trouverez Yoruno Kage également. »

Kakashi lui jeta un regard par-dessus son plan.

«-Si Kage est dans la même pièce que la Faille, pourquoi ne la referme-t-il pas ?

-Va savoir.

-Peut-être, continua Kakashi, qu'il ne peut pas. Auquel cas, c'est à nous de l'aider. »

Kushina eu un mouvement de recul, comme devant un serpent prêt à mordre.

«-Vous voulez _aider_ Kage ?

-Ben oui, pourquoi ?

-Alors vous pouvez rêver pour que _nous_, on vous aide.

-Hein ?

-Chérie, je crois qu'ils ne savent pas la vérité sur Kage.

-Quelle vérité ? J'y comprends plus rien. »

Kushina échangea un regard avec son mari. Quand ce dernier reprit la parole, il le fit d'une voix grave et lourde de sens.

« Kage ne risque pas de refermer la Faille. C'est lui qui l'a ouverte. Et de son plein gré. »

* * *

*Ça, ce n'est que mon avis. N'empêche que c'est vrai. La statue du 4e Hokage ne lui ressemble pas du tout.


	6. Chapitre 5 : La vérité sur Kage

Mes plus sincères excuses pour le retard que j'ai pris… Pour la peine, ce chapitre sortira le lendemain après la sortie du quatrième.

Chapitre 5 : La vérité sur Kage

_Une vérité énoncée avec de mauvaises intentions surpasse tous les mensonges de l'imagination._ William Blake.

« Je crois que vous devez quelques explications… »

Kakashi croisa les bras pour se donner une contenance. Interroger comme ça son maître le rendait assez mal à l'aise, et en plus, c'était lui qui était en tort. Il y a des fois où on ferait mieux de rester couché.

Naruto, lui attendait la réponse de son père avec l'appréhension d'un gamin la veille de Noël. Il était en train de se mordre les lèvres sans s'en rendre compte. Sakura regardait les fantômes comme si elle voulait les passer aux rayons X. Parce que, contrairement à Kakashi, qui se fierait les yeux fermés à feu son maître, et à Naruto, qui n'envisageait même pas que le 4e Hokage puisse mentir, Sakura, elle, ne leur faisait pas entièrement confiance (décidément il y a beaucoup de virgules dans cette phrase ^^).

« Parce que Yoruno Kage qui serait un traître, là, ça me semble difficile à avaler… Sans remettre votre parole en doute, précisa Kakashi.

Kushina soupira.

«-C'est une histoire longue et compliquée.

-Peut-être mais on a tout notre temps.

-Je suppose que vous ne bougerez pas d'ici tant qu'on ne vous aura pas tout raconté ? »

Kakashi sourit, bien qu'avec son masque personne ne s'en rendit compte.

« Gagné. »

Kushina lui rendit un regard noir.

« Fais attention avec ton air ironique… J'en ai giflé pour moins que ça, tu sais ? »

Devant la menace qui émanait d'elle, et bien que n'étant pas la cible de ladite menace, Naruto recula prudemment. Il glissa à Sakura :

« Elle est terrible, hein ? Je crois qu'elle a un peu de parenté avec toi, en fait… »

Sakura confirma sa théorie en lui balançant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Le 4e les regardait se chamailler avec l'étonnement le plus complet. Il faut dire, il ne savait à quel point les relations de Naruto avec son entourage pouvaient être… compliquées.

Kushina rendit les armes.

« D'accord, t'as gagné, on va vous raconter. Mais installez-vous parce que ça va être long. »

Une fois tout le monde assis, Kushina reprit :

« D'abord, ne nous demandez pas _pourquoi_ Kage a fait ça. On n'en sait rien. On sait juste les conséquences.

Il y a environ un mois, Kage a tenté d'ouvrir la Faille. Mais les protections qu'il avait lui-même mit en place sont trop résistantes. Après deux semaines d'efforts acharnés, il a réussi à faire sauter un seul verrou. Même pas assez pour que les esprits de l'autre côté en sortent. Mais assez pour inquiéter les fantômes errants de ce côté. L'un d'entre nous a pris la décision de quitter la grotte pour prévenir les vivants du danger. »

«-Comment a-t-il pu sortir de la grotte ? Et si ce fantôme est sorti, pourquoi on a rien su ?

-En fait, intervint le 4e Hokage, rien ne nous en empêche. C'est juste une question morale.

-Quand au fait que vous n'avez pas été prévenu, c'est normal. Le fantôme qui s'est chargé du message a fait environ dix mètres avant que Kage ne s'en charge. C'était assez déguelasse. Le pauvre a du bien souffrir avant d'être renvoyer dans l'au-delà. Je crois qu'il s'appelait Haku… »

Naruto échangea un regard avec Sakura.

«-Tu crois que c'est notre Haku ?

-Peu probable. Je le vois mal se convertir dans l'humanitaire.

-Va savoir. »

Kushina avait reprit son récit.

«-Ensuite, Kage s'est consacré à l'ouverture du deuxième verrou. Sachant qu'il y en a quatre, on pensait avoir un peu de temps. Mais il y a deux jours, Kage a fait tomber le 2e verrou. C'est à ce moment là que les esprits maléfiques ont attaqué les vivants. Nous, on ne pouvait plus rien faire. Ensuite, quand on a su que des vivants venaient de rentrer dans la grotte, on a reprit espoir. Mais en fait, ils s'apprêtaient à aider la mauvaise personne…

-Oui, bon, d'accord, ça va, grommela Kakashi.

-Ne t'en formalise pas, Kakashi. C'est la manière de Kushina pour dire qu'elle est contente de te revoir.

-Mon chéri, tu devrais faire attention à tes interprétations.

-Dites, si Sakura-chan et moi on dérange, vous pouvez le dire, hein, lança Naruto.

-Désolé. Si vous avez des questions…

-Oui, moi. Je voulais savoir un truc. Pendant votre fête, là, il y avait un homme qui faisait de la musique. Mais il avait pas d'instrument. Comment il fait ? demanda Naruto. »

Tout le monde le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Kakashi et Sakura parce qu'ils ne voyaient même pas de quoi Naruto parlait. Les fantômes parce que cette question était complètement hors-sujet. Tout le monde parce qu'ils croyaient que le gamin avait définitivement fondu un plomb. Finalement, Kushina répondit d'une voix calme, mais pleine de sous-entendus (du style _oh mon dieu, mon fils est bon à interner_).

«-En fait, les fantômes peuvent partager leurs souvenirs. On a juste demandé à un ancien compositeur de nous faire partager quelques-unes de ses créations.

-Ah, d'accord… C'est cool comme pouvoir.

-Moi j'ai une autre question, interrompit Kakashi. Tout à l'heure, vous avez dit «quand on a su que des vivants rentraient dans la grotte ». Mais comment avez-vous pu le savoir ? »

Kushina le regarda avec étonnement. Puis elle sourit d'un air entendu. Kakashi se demanda brièvement quel genre de réponse elle allait pondre.

«-Vous ne le savez pas ? Les fantômes peuvent sentir la présence des âmes autour d'eux. Il y a tellement de spectres ici qu'on n'arrive plus à les différencier. Mais des âmes vivantes, ça ce repère tout de suite. Je pense même que toute la grotte est au courant de votre venue.

-Vous voulez dire… Vous voulez dire que nos tentatives pour rester discret n'ont servit à rien ?

-Exactement.

-Rahhh, c'est pas vrai ! Tsunade, la prochaine fois que tu nous envois dans ce genre de guêpier, je te tue !

-Kakashi-sensei… Du calme… tenta Sakura pour apaiser son maître, pendant que Naruto partait dans un grand éclat de rire.

Un silence uniquement perturbé par les gloussements de Naruto s'imposa. Sakura allait se lever, quand le 4e Hokage se redressa.

«-À propos du pouvoir de ressentir les vivants…

-Quoi ?

-Il y en a un autre. Et il vient par ici.

-Quoi ? Qui est-ce ?

-Aucune idée. Je ne le connais pas. Mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'il s'agit d'une âme noire et maléfique, quelqu'un de corrompu jusqu'à la moelle. »

Une voix ironique lui répondit.

« Eh bien, j'ai connu meilleur comme accueil… »

Le silence dura une demi-seconde. Puis Naruto cria le nom du nouveau. Sans y croire. Ça ne pouvait pas être…

« Sasuke ? »


	7. Chapitre 6 : Retrouvailles

Chapitre 6 : Retrouvailles

_L'enfer, c'est les autres. _Jean-Paul Sartre, philosophe

« Sasuke ! »

La grotte fit quelques échos au cri de Naruto, puis le silence revint. Sasuke, qui essayait d'avoir l'air blasé mais qui en réalité n'en revenait pas plus que les autres de ces retrouvailles… particulières, Sasuke disais-je, soupira avant de parler :

« Je savais que d'autres vivants que moi étaient rentrés, mais je n'imaginais que c'était vous… Vous me suivez ou quoi ? »

Sakura répliqua, vaguement indignée :

« Techniquement, c'est nous qui sommes arrivé les premiers. Donc la question c'est plutôt est-ce que toi tu nous as suivis ? »

Il lui rendit un regard noir (enfin, encore plus noir que d'habitude). Et répondit une chose sans aucun rapport.

« Les premiers arrivés ? Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une _course_ pour tuer Yoruno Kage. »

Sakura allait répondre, sûrement avec une insulte, quand l'autre dame de cette assemblée déclara :

«-Si vous voulez tuer Kage, vous avez notre entier soutien et tout nos encouragements.

-Kushina !

-Bah quoi ? Que ce soit ce garçon là ou quelqu'un d'autre, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

-Je vous remercie, mademoiselle, mais je me débrouillerais tout seul. (Attention, moment historique : Sasuke fait le galant auprès d'une dame)

-Pas mademoiselle, madame. Je suis mariée, rectifia Kushina.

-Mes excuses, madame. J'éviterais de me tromper à l'avenir. »

Naruto et le 4e Hokage eurent alors la même réaction, en même temps et avec quasiment les mêmes mots.

« Tu vas arrêter de causer comme ça à ma mère ! »

« Tu vas arrêter de causer comme ça à ma femme ! »

Sasuke et Sakura regardèrent Naruto avec, pour elle, des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, et pour lui, un air terriblement surpris qui réduisait ses efforts pour avoir l'air blasé à néant.

« Ta… Ta mère ? »

Kakashi soupira, avant de résumer la situation en six mots :

« Le secret aura tenu seize ans… »

Puis il choisit un autre, parfaitement approprié.

« Imbécile. »

«-Naruto, c'est une blague ?

-Non.

-Tu es…

-… le fils de Kushina Uzumaki et de Minato Namikaze, oui. Ça vous embouche un coin, hein ?

-Naruto, tu as conscience que tes liens de parenté avec le 4e Hokage étaient sensés être _un secret_ à la base ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai… Il venait enfin de réaliser l'ampleur de sa boulette.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour avoir un fils aussi bête ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais ça devait être terrible. »

L'auteure espère qu'à ce stade de la conversation vous arrivez encore à déterminer qui parle. Parce que maintenant que Sakura et Sasuke se sont remis de leur stupeur, ils vont se rajouter au dialogue et ça va être encore pire. Alors, vous êtes prêt ?

«-Naruto, pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ? vociféra Sakura.

-Pour la troisième fois, répliqua Kakashi avant que Naruto n'ai ouvert la bouche, c'est une info classée confidentielle.

-Et puis c'est pas vraiment comme si on lui avait demandé… ajouta Sasuke.

-Et aussi, c'est pas comme si moi-même je ne l'avais appris que très récemment… grommela Naruto en jetant un regard vers ses parents.

-Oui, ben c'est bon, hein. On ne va pas en discuter pendant des heures, non plus. »

Naruto allait répliquer quand il entendit un bruit léger de plumes. Il se retourna vers Sasuke juste à temps pour voir un corbeau noir d'encre se poser sur le bras de l'Uchiwa. Un corbeau qui était curieusement familier à Naruto. Où avais-t-il bien put voir un oiseau comme ça ?

« Attends, c'est quand même pas… »

« C'est bon, tu l'as trouvé ? » demanda Sasuke au corbeau.

Naruto n'entendit pas la réponse, d'une part parce que l'oiseau parlait sûrement trop bas (si jamais il parlait), d'autre part parce que voir Sasuke en train de se taper la discute avec un volatile, c'était tout de même assez drôle.

« Toujours pas ? Et ben cherche. Et ne reviens pas avant de me dire où il est. »

Cette fois Naruto vit distinctement le bec du corbeau s'agiter, mais il entendait à peine un murmure confus. Sasuke, lui, avait l'air complètement estomaqué par la nouvelle que l'oiseau lui avait dit.

« Quoi ? Tu en es sûr ? Puis, sans attendre réponse, il ajouta : Où ? Dis-moi où ils sont ! »

L'oiseau lui lança un regard dans le genre «je ne suis pas ta boniche merci», puis il s'envola. Sasuke, ignorant complètement les autres, se dirigea vers la grande salle. Sakura s'avança pour le retenir mais il était déjà partit. Sûrement l'un des seuls problèmes d'avoir un ex-presque-petit-ami aussi rapide.

«-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce que c'était que ce piaf ?

-Ce n'est pas un piaf, Kakashi. C'est un fantôme qui a pris l'apparence d'un piaf.

-Vous pouvez faire ça aussi ?

-Oui. Enfin, c'est assez rare. La plupart des fantômes préfèrent garder une forme humaine.

-Je vois… »

Sakura murmura quelque chose pour elle, quelque chose comme «Par pitié, sortez-moi de ce repaire de fous». Elle aurait sûrement poursuivit son monologue quand un cri et des bruits de combat se firent entendre. Tout le monde se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers la grande salle.

«-Au fait, qui est ce Sasuke exactement ? » (Moi, je trouve que Minato aurait put poser la question plus tôt, histoire que l'intéressé réponde)

-Avant, répondit Naruto, c'était mon meilleur ami.

-Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant c'est toujours mon meilleur ami, sauf qu'il a essayé de me tuer. »

Si Sasuke était effectivement en train de se battre, ce n'était pas contre des esprits maléfiques. Ses adversaires étaient des hommes tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivant. À part peut-être le fait qu'ils avaient les yeux dans le vague, comme si ils étaient drogués. Ils bougeaient comme des morts-vivants. Dans un endroit plein de fantômes, cette comparaison n'est sûrement pas la meilleure, je m'en excuse platement, désolé.

Naruto remarqua un détail dans la manière dont Sasuke se battait. Il ne tuait pas. Tous les hommes à terre étaient juste inconscients. Il vit aussi le corbeau fantôme, posé sur une stalagmite. Naruto se doutait qu'il ne perdait pas une miette du combat, surtout si l'oiseau était bien la personne que le petit Uzumaki soupçonnait. Kakashi l'interrompit dans ses observations en faisant la remarque suivante :

«-Attendez un peu… Ces gars, c'est les gardiens de la grotte ! Pourquoi attaquent-ils un autre vivant ?

-Ils doivent le prendre pour un intrus. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il est.

-D'accord, mais d'habitude les gardiens parlent d'abord et frappent ensuite. Et puis, la Faille est ouverte, ils devraient s'occuper de ça en priorité. Enfin, les gardiens sont quand même sensés être forts. Là, ils bougent comme un lendemain de cuite.

-C'est parce que ce ne sont pas des gardiens, expliqua Minato en arrivant un peu en retard (les réponses de son fils à propos de Sasuke l'avait surpris au point qu'il s'était arrêté en pleine course). Eh, toi ! poursuivit-il à l'attention de Sasuke, ces gars ne sont pas des hommes ! Le seul moyen de les vaincre, c'est de les décapiter.

-D'accord, répondit laconiquement Sasuke avant de repartir à l'assaut.

Si quelqu'un avait encore des doutes sur la nature des «gardiens», le doute fut dissipé dès que la première tête tomba. Aucune trace de sang. Ces êtres n'étaient véritablement pas humains.

Il n'en restait que deux quand les ninjas virent autre chose. Les faux gardiens semblaient insensibles à la douleur. Pour preuve, alors que Sasuke venait de lui briser un genou (dans l'intention manifeste de le faire tomber pour pouvoir s'occuper de l'autre, je vous explique la stratégie au cas où) un des «gardiens» se redressa et, indifférent à la mort de son camarade, lança une pointe de flèche en acier noir sur Sasuke. Comme ledit Sasuke lui avait tourné le dos pour tuer l'autre survivant, il ne remarqua pas le projectile avant qu'il ne s'enfonce dans son dos, tout près de la colonne vertébrale. Sasuke tomba comme une masse et sans un cri.

« Sasuke ! »

Le dernier des faux gardiens (on dirait le titre d'un film de série B) s'approcha en soulevant sa lame au-dessus du cou du pauvre Uchiwa inconscient. La fin de Sasuke arrivait à la vitesse d'un TGV quand, dans un cri terrible, le corbeau fonça sur la tête du mec. Et il lui donnait des coups de serres et de bec dans le visage.

Le bec d'un corbeau est conçu pour déchirer les chairs mortes dont il se nourrit. Ce bec peut donc être considéré comme une arme redoutable en combat rapproché. L'utilisation la plus commune consiste à donner des coups dans la cible comme si vouliez y creuser des trous.

Le faux gardien cessa immédiatement toute menace sur Sasuke quand le corbeau lui déchira les yeux.

Des trous je vous disais.

L'aveuglé donna un coup au corbeau pour le dégager et se figea soudain, un kunai planté dans la gorge. Il tomba avec l'élégance de la bouse de vache quand elle sort du postérieur qui l'a engendré.

Sakura se précipita sur Sasuke à la vitesse d'un fan d'Harry Potter vers sa librairie le jour de la sortie du dernier volume. Naruto fit un petit détour pour récupérer son kunai dans la gorge du mec. Kakashi inspecta les corps avec Minato et Kushina, qui étaient peut-être morts mais qui n'en restaient pas moins des pros. Le corbeau s'approcha du visage de Sasuke et lui donna un petit coup de bec sur la joue. Aucune réaction. L'oiseau, faisant fi du sang sur son bec, se coucha contre son cou. Naruto eu un sourire.

« Alors comme ça… Tu l'aimes encore ? Ton petit frère… »


	8. Chapitre 7 : Le piège sous tes pas

Ça fait un moment que je ne reçois plus de reviews… Vous êtes en grève ou quoi ?

Chapitre 7 : Le piège sous tes pas

_Il n'avait plus peur de tomber. Donc, il ne tombait plus. _T. de Fombelle, Tobie Lolness, Tome 1

«-Kakashi-sensei…

-Oui, Naruto ?

-Vous pouvez pas m'aider à porter Sasuke ? Parce qu'il est lourd quand même…

-Tout à l'heure, tu insisté pour t'en occuper toi-même. Alors débrouille-toi.

-… (grommellements incompréhensibles et sûrement pas très polis)

-Mon bon cœur me perdra… Vas-y, passe-le moi.

-Sakura, c'est moi ou Kakashi-sensei a dit qu'il avait _un bon cœur_ ?

-C'est pas toi, il l'a vraiment dit.

-Arrêtez, vous deux. Je passe pour un prof sadique là. »

Cette conversation avait lieu dans un des interminables couloirs de la Grotte. Ça faisait environ deux heures que le groupe hétéroclite de ninjas comportant deux jounins, un genin, un hokage décédé, une furie rousse et un déserteur, marchait vers la salle de la Faille, guidé par Kushina Uzumaki.

Il y a trente-six mots pile dans la phrase précédente. Mon record de phrase la plus longue a été battu (l'ancien record était tenu par une phrase de ma rédaction de brevet de trente-deux mots). Ceci est un moment solennel même si vous vous en foutez. Merci de votre attention.

L'objectif était de «neutraliser» Kage. La décision avait été prise à l'unanimité moins une voix, celle de Sasuke que personne n'avait réussi à réveiller. Ils s'étaient donc mis en route, en prévoyant de porter Sasuke à tour de rôle. Mais Naruto avait affirmé haut et fort qu'il s'en occuperait seul, et personne n'avait insisté. Il faut trois heures de marche pour atteindre la salle et, visiblement, Naruto n'avait pas tenu aussi longtemps.

* * *

«-Faites attention derrière, lança Kushina, il y a un trou sur la gauche.

-Ça c'est un trou ! On voit même pas le fond.

-Ne te penche pas, imbécile.

-Oui, ça va, hein…

-Dis-moi Kakashi ?

-Oui, maître ?

-Ils se disputent souvent comme ça ?

-Vous n'avez pas idée… »

Le silence revint, et seul les pas des ninjas le perturbait. Des fantômes, semblables à des ombres pâles, les regardaient passer. Du coin de l'œil, les vivants les observaient, cherchant à reconnaître un visage disparu. L'atmosphère était douce et un peu triste, comme les musiques tristes des symphonies de Tchaïkovski.

«-Sakura…

-Oui ?

-Tu sais où il est, le corbeau ?

-Non. Au début, il nous suivait, mais maintenant… »

* * *

Le corbeau, lui faisait face à un autre genre de situation. En allant vers la Faille, les ninjas étaient passés devant une salle. Pleines de fantômes. Des fantômes qui avaient tous deux choses en commun. Leur nom, le nom du clan Uchiwa, et l'identité de la personne qui les avait tués. C'est fou comme c'est rancunier un Uchiwa. C'est fou aussi, le nombre de pierres qui s'étaient mise à voler.

Alors oui, il avait intérêt à filer très vite.

* * *

Le GHN (Groupe Hétéroclite de Ninjas, voir plus haut) prenait son déjeuner dans un coin de la grotte où des cristaux luminescents diffusait une lumière blanchâtre. Ni Sakura ni Naruto n'avaient pu s'empêcher de grimacer en voyant les rations militaires dans leurs assiettes. C'était peut-être hautement nutritif, ça n'en restait pas moins mauvais au plus haut point.

«-Voilà une chose que je ne regrette pas.

-Compatit un peu pour ceux qui doivent encore en manger, papa.

-Si un jour quelqu'un me dit qu'il aime ça, je mange mon bandeau, métal comprit, promit Sakura.

-Prépare la sauce, Saï les mange sans protester.

-Tu as déjà vu Saï protester, toi ?

-Taisez-vous et mangez, grogna Kakashi. »

Apparemment, manger des mauvais aliments le mettait de mauvaise humeur.

Ils reprirent la route. Naruto et Sakura plaisantaient à propos de tout et de rien. Kakashi et Minato étaient passé en mode «évoquons le bon vieux temps/les bons vieux copains/les bons vieux souvenirs»*. Kushina, elle, ne disait rien. Elle se concentrait. Parce que, malgré ses affirmations à Kakashi, elle ne se rappelait pas super-bien du chemin. Et, comme toutes les salles, tout les couloirs se ressemblaient, il était impossible de se localiser. Alors elle suivait ce qu'elle pensait être le bon chemin, en priant pour ne pas se tromper.

Heureusement pour elle, ils étaient sur le bon chemin. Elle le su quand elle arriva dans une salle parfaitement circulaire, avec des symboles inscrits en rouge sur le sol, au centre. Si un des ninjas présent jouait à Skyrim, il aurait reconnu les mots comme du dragonique. Mais puisque ce n'était pas le cas, ils se dirent juste «mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?».

« Ne touchez pas aux symboles. Si quoi que ce soit y touchait, même une pierre, un piège se déclencherait. »

Ils en firent le tour prudemment, en évitant ne serais-ce d'effleurer les signes.

Soudain, le corbeau noir fit irruption en croassant comme un malade. Suivit de près par une pierre. Kushina eu juste le temps de se demander qui voulait lapider cette pauvre bête. Parce qu'à ce moment là, la pierre toucha le sol et roula… roula… roula… Droit vers les symboles.

« Attention ! »

Et le sol s'effondra.

Kakashi lâcha Sasuke, et réussi à crier aux autres de le rattraper.

Naruto, lui, sauva de justesse la chose la plus importante au monde… le sac de provisions.

Minato et Kushina avaient eu le réflexe assez stupide de s'accrocher l'un à l'autre.

Sakura sauva Sasuke d'une mort certaine en l'attrapant avant qu'il s'écrase sur le sol en bas.

Le corbeau vola comme une flèche vers Sasuke tout en se demandant comment une pierre de trente grammes avait pu faire ça.

Et, tous ensembles, ils tombèrent dans l'abîme.

« Je te l'avais bien dit, Deidara. Contre Kage, ils n'ont aucune chance. »

* * *

*Rayer la mention inutile


	9. Chapitre 8 : Là où il ne se passe rien

ANNONCE : je pars en vacances tout le mois d'août, alors l'attente jusqu'au prochain chapitre va être assez longue. Je vous remercie d'avance de votre patience.

Chapitre 8 : Là où il ne se passe rien

_Un petit retour à Konoha, pendant que le GHN tombe dans un piège à cause d'un caillou de trente grammes…_

«-Tsunade, vous allez bien ?

-Non. Ça fait trois heure que j'attends le rapport de Kakashi. Soit il a oublié…

-… Soit il leur est arrivé quelque chose.

-Exact. Et comme tous ses précédents rapports disent la même chose, on ne peut rien en tirer.

-Pourquoi ? Ils disaient quoi ?

-«R.A.S.»

-Effectivement, c'est pas super-précis… »

* * *

Ailleurs, sur un banc, sous un arbre… Six ninjas de Konoha discutaient. Ils passaient le temps avant que leur maîtres ne les envoie sur des missions pas intéressantes. Sauf l'équipe 8, qui devaient rester en réserve pour le cas où les trois dans la grotte auraient des problèmes.

«-Vous croyez qu'ils vont bien ? demanda Ino, une blonde qui croulait sous les prix de beauté mais pas sous ceux de talent ninja.

-Bien sur qu'ils vont bien ! Tu n'imagine quand même pas que de simples esprits vont venir à bout de Naruto ! (exclamation typique d'un mec en survêt' vert, je vous laisse deviner de qui il s'agit…)

-Et Sakura alors ? Elle est plus faible que les autres, il me semble. (Ça, c'est Neiji Hyûga, le deuxième ninja le plus froid et inexpressif après Sasuke. Mais puisque Sasuke est partit, il est premier maintenant.)

-Bah, elle se débrouillera pour survivre, comme toujours, commenta Tenten, une fille si peu présente dans l'histoire originale que j'ai hésité à la faire apparaître ici.

-Sûrement… murmura la timide Hinata Hyûga, mais de toutes façons… on ne peut pas le savoir.

-Shikamaru fait le larbin chez la vieille Tsunade (le respect des anciens se perd, on dirait…). Il faudra lui demander s'il a des nouvelles, conclut Kiba, tandis que son chien l'approuvait d'un aboiement vigoureux.

-En parlant de Shikamaru… le voilà. »

* * *

À l'autre bout de Konoha, Saï tentait toujours de dessiner avec la main gauche. On pouvait dire sans trop s'avancer que le résultat était très moche. Saï posait son pinceau et regarda les affreux pâtés sur sa feuille, bien loin des habituels traits gracieux qu'il couchait sur le papier. Un soupir, puis il expédia ses horreurs d'encre à la poubelle. «Ne jamais abandonner», c'était bon pour Naruto, pas un artiste blessé.

* * *

«-Neiji, Lee, Tenten… Tsunade veut vous voir tout de suite.

-Un problème ?

-On a reçut le dernier rapport de Kakashi… Il y avait une tache de sang dessus. »

* * *

«-Et voilà. On va encore devoir partir aider ces pauvres imbéciles.

-Neiji, un peu d'enthousiasme ! C'est une mission importante qui vient de nous être confié !

-Désolé Lee, mais j'ai du mal à te suivre dans tes délires.

-Peu importe. En route ! »

* * *

« Quoi ? ENCORE des vivants ? Mais c'est une vraie invasion, ma parole ! Sasori-dana, regardez-moi ça ! Bientôt, ils vont ramener leur village en entier ! Dana, vous pourriez me répondre, quand même ! Eh oh ! Vous m'écoutez ? Dana ! »


	10. Chapitre 9 : Endessous

Finalement, j'ai réussi à sortir un autre chapitre avant les vacances. Mais je pars quand même, alors, soyez patient ! Et merci pour les reviews !

Chapitre 9 : En-dessous

_De crainte que le jour ne luise sur leurs fautes, ils s'exilent volontairement de la lumière, et sont à jamais fiancés à la nuit._ W. Shakespeare

« Aïe, ma tête… »

Kakashi, un peu sonné par le choc de son atterrissage, se releva prudemment en regardant où il était tombé.

Première constatation : il était tout seul. Soit les autres étaient déjà remontés, soit ils étaient tombés ailleurs.

Deuxième constatation : remonter jusqu'en haut promettait d'être difficile. L'éboulis de rochers était si instable que le regarder suffirait sûrement à le faire s'écrouler.

Troisième constatation : deux fantômes le surveillait. Du moins il supposait qu'il s'agissait de fantômes. Leur cachette derrière un rocher était bonne, mais suffisante pour lui échapper.

« Dites vous deux, vous comptez rester long temps planqués comme ça ? »

Les deux spectres se concertèrent du regard avant de sortir et de s'avancer vers lui.

Kakashi recula comme si il avait été frappé par la foudre.

« Obito ? Rin ? »

* * *

Naruto se massa la tête en pestant.

«-Bon, et maintenant je suis où ?

-Au fond d'un trou.

-Papa ?

-Eh ouais.

-Eh ! Je suis là moi aussi !

-Oui, ça va chérie… »

Naruto passa le sac sur son épaule, cracha dans ses mains et commença à grimper.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Bah, je monte.

-Sans même préparer d'itinéraire, ni même avoir vérifié qu'il y a quelque chose en haut. Tu parle d'un ninja.

-Et comment veux-tu que je vérifie s'il y a quelque chose en haut sans y être monté ?

-Un point pour Naruto.

-Bouge pas, je vais aller voir. »

Les fantômes volent. Et même plutôt vite. Surtout Minato, c'est pas l'Éclair Jaune de Konoha pour rien.

Il arriva en haut en un temps record.

«-C'est bon, lança-t-il vers la fosse, tu peux monter.

-Oui, je vois bien ça.

-… Depuis _quand_ tu es en haut ?

-Environ cinq secondes après toi, répondit Naruto avec un grand sourire, comme celui qu'on a en annonçant une bonne note à ses parents.

-Comment a-t-il pu escalader un mur aussi vite que quelqu'un qui vole ?

-Aucune idée. Et à mon avis, vaut mieux laisser tomber. »

* * *

Sakura tomba à genoux et se les écorcha. Mais au moins, Sasuke n'avait rien. Elle le posa sur le sol avec toutes les précautions possibles.

« Une chute de vingt-cinq mètres et il ne s'est même pas réveillé. Ça c'est du sommeil de plomb. »

Dans un froissement d'aile, le corbeau se posa. Sakura le regarda à peine. Elle était bien plus occupée à chercher un moyen de remonter. Malheureusement pour elle, ils étaient tombés dans une salle bien plus profonde que les autres, escalader les murs était exclu.

« Et maintenant ? »

Sakura n'attendait bien sûr pas de réponse. Pourtant, dans son dos, une voix d'un calme stupéfiant déclara d'un ton indifférent :

« Maintenant ? Tu vas prendre le couloir à gauche, et le suivre jusqu'aux escaliers qui te ramèneront en haut. Et en passant, tu vas porter Sasuke aussi. Je le ferais volontiers mais il n'appréciât sûrement pas. »

Sakura se retourna, en garde. Là, elle était vraiment terrifiée. Jamais elle n'aurait cru… Le corbeau… en fait… il est…

« Itachi ? »

Il releva la tête et la fixa de ses yeux noirs.

« Dans le mille. »

* * *

«-Oh, Kakashi, va pas nous faire une attaque !

-Obito, rappelle-toi qu'on est morts. Ça doit lui faire un sacré choc quand même.

-C'est pas une raison, je trouve. Ou alors il a perdu son sang-froid en vieillissant ?

-D'abord, je ne suis pas vieux. Ensuite, oui ça m'a fait un choc. Et enfin, je suis bien content de vous revoir quand même.

-Ça y est, il a retrouvé sa langue !

-La ferme. Moi au moins, je me ramène pas comme une fleur au bout de vingt ans en m'étonnant des réactions des autres. »

Rin soupira.

«-Ça ne m'avait pas manqué, tiens.

-De quoi ?

-Vos disputes.

-Désolé… »

Kakashi se leva et commença à rassembler ses affaires.

«-Où tu vas ?

-Je remonte, histoire de retrouver mes équipiers et de continuer vers la Faille.

-Tu vas à la Faille ? T'as l'intention de te battre contre Yoruno Kage ? T'es malade ?

-J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? (je précise qu'il a dit ça en faisant sa tête hyper-sérieuse, qu'on ne voit pas souvent d'ailleurs)

-Dans ce cas… On vient avec toi !

-T'es sûr de toi ?

-Et comment ! »

Rin indiqua à Kakashi le passage par lequel ils étaient venus. À partir de là, il est facile de remonter en prenant un escalier taillé à même la roche. Pendant tout le chemin, ils parlèrent. Du passé, du présent, des uns, des autres. Jusqu'à ce qu'Obito dise enfin :

«-Attendez un peu… Ils sont quand même pas…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Les autres vivants… y en a un qu'était tombé dans une fosse, il est remonté, pas de problème. Mais les deux autres…

-Quoi les deux autres ?

-Pour remonter, ils vont devoir passer par une Salle Capitale.

-Une quoi ?

-Une Salle Capitale. Une salle piégée, dans laquelle se trouve un sortilège ayant rapport avec l'un des sept pêchés capitaux. D'où le nom. Mais il n'y a que trois Salles. La paresse, la luxure et la colère.

-Et ? Ils sont dans laquelle ?

-Pas dans celle de la paresse, je sais qu'elle est ailleurs. Reste la luxure et la colère. »

Kakashi soupira. Si les deux là-bas étaient bien Sakura et Sasuke, il espérait, non, il priait pour qu'ils ne passent pas dans la luxure…

* * *

«-Itachi Uchiwa… Tu suis ton frère depuis longtemps ?

-Depuis qu'il est entré dans la grotte. Pourquoi ? Ça te pose un problème ?

-Tu te fous de moi ? Tu as passé ta vie à lui faire du mal, espèce de sal*** ! Et en plus il faut que tu continue une fois mort ?! »

Sakura était tellement furax qu'elle n'avait plus peur.

«-Je ne lui fait pas de mal, là.

-Alors pourquoi tu le suis, m*** ?!

-Pour le protéger.

-Le… quoi ? Tu es sérieux ? Vous vous haïssez mutuellement, et tu parles de le protéger ?

-Lui, il me hait. Mais moi ? Est-ce que quelqu'un a dit que je ne l'aimais pas ?

-… Après tout ce que tu lui as fait…

-L'aura autour de moi… Tu la vois ?

-La brume noire bizarre ? Oui, je la vois. Et ?

-Alors, plus elle est noire, plus l'âme est damné.

-Qu'un mec comme toi soit condamner à l'enfer ne me surprends pas.

-Pas à l'enfer. À l'errance éternelle dans cette grotte. Je pensais juste que l'aider apaiserai mon âme… un peu. »

Sakura, gênée, posa les yeux sur Sasuke, toujours allongé par terre. Elle se pencha en avant intriguée. Oui, ses paupières venaient bien de bouger.

«-Un problème ?

-Non. Il se réveille, c'est tout. »

Un léger bruit de tissu et de plumes, et le corbeau se posa. Visiblement, Itachi n'avait pas le courage d'affronter son frère face-à-face. Sakura eu un soupir.

« Quelle histoire… »

Puis elle dit :

«-Bonjour Sasuke. Comment tu te sens ?

-Comme si un trente-tonne m'était passé dessus, pourquoi ? »


	11. Chapitre 10 : Frappe de toutes tes force

Me revoilà ! Je vous ais pas trop manqué ? En tout cas, voici la suite !

Chapitre 10 : Frappe de toutes tes forces

_La colère a parfois sa place, mais elle ne t'aidera pas ici. _C. Paolini, Eragon, Tome 4.

«-En route. On a déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça, lança Sakura aux deux Uchiwa derrière elle.

-La faute à qui ?

-À toi, Sasuke. Tu as dormi pendant presque trois heures. Pas ma faute si tu nous as retardé. »

Sasuke murmura un mot que le raiting K+ ne me permet pas de reproduire ici, puis il se leva.

Contrairement à ce qu'avait affirmé Itachi dans le chapitre précédent, le chemin allait être assez long. L'effondrement de la grotte ayant bouché le passage prévu par le corbeau, ils devraient passer par un petit couloir, monter trois marches et arriver dans une salle dont Itachi ignorait la fonction. À partir de là, il suffisait de se glisser dans un trou pour revenir à la salle piégée du haut. Simple, non ?

Le petit couloir était vraiment petit. Sakura et Sasuke devaient baisser la tête pour avancer et Itachi avait depuis longtemps renoncé à voler. C'était ça ou se prendre le plafond.

«-Sakura, pourquoi tu t'es arrêtée ?

-Parce qu'il y a une porte.

-En quoi une porte te gêne ?

-Regarde un peu. »

Vous voyez les portes dans les hôtels ? En bois verni, une poignée en faux bronze et une petite plaque marqué «Privé». Vous voyez maintenant ? Alors rajoutez un décor de caverne sombre et humide, avec des murs inégaux et sales. Ça aussi, vous le voyez ? Et bien, fusionnez les deux et vous comprendrez pourquoi Sakura s'était arrêtée. La seule différence, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas marqué «Privé» mais «Poneys interdits».*

«-Poneys interdits ? C'est une blague ?

-Je pense, oui. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-On entre. Quoi qu'il y ait derrière cette porte, ça ne peut pas être si terrible. »

Cette affirmation et la preuve par A+B qu'un Uchiwa peut se tromper.

* * *

La salle dans laquelle ils entrèrent était gigantesque. En ovale, les murs et le sol parfaitement lisse, un puits de lumière trouant les ténèbres de la caverne. Sur les murs s'étalaient des fresques, certaines usées par le temps, d'autre encore visibles. L'ambiance était identique à celle de ces vielles églises où la seule chose qui bouge est la poussière sur l'autel.

Sakura s'approcha des murs pour regarder les peintures. Toutes, sans exception, parlaient de guerres, de morts violentes et d'assassinats. En frissonnant, elle se demanda si les fantômes commémoraient ici leur mort en la peignant sur les murs.

Puis, elle en vit une différente des autres. Sur l'image, un homme et une femme se battaient dans une folie furieuse. La femme était vêtue d'une robe de style japonais, et l'homme d'une tenue de combat semblable à celle de Sasuke. L'un et l'autre semblaient aussi drogués et sanguinaires que les zombies de Left 4 Dead.

En regardant mieux, elle vit autre chose. La femme portait une sandale blanche à son pied gauche, et l'homme une à son pied droit. Saï, qui s'essayait à l'histoire de l'art, lui avait expliqué que ce motif signifiait que les personnes étaient mari et femme.

« Pour quelle raison un couple se battrait à mort ? »

Puis elle cria, et son cri résonna dans toute la salle :

« Sortez ! Sortez tout de suite d'ici ! »

Sasuke ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et courut vers la sortie en face, le corbeau dans son sillage. Il ne fit pas trois pas qu'il s'effondra, la tête entre les mains.

Sakura se précipita vers lui, mais tomba à son tour sur le sol, une douleur atroce dans la tête, et la vision trouble. Elle s'évanouit.

* * *

Itachi venait de passer à travers la porte pour sortir quand il se rendit compte que personne ne le suivait. À l'instar de Sakura, il avait compris ce qui arrivait à ceux qui s'attardaient dans la pièce. Ils sombraient dans la folie et s'entretuaient. Les hommes, les femmes, les enfants, les parents, les jeunes, les vieux, personne n'était épargné. Cette folie ne portait qu'un nom, dont souvent on ignorait le vrai sens.

_La Colère._

Ça y est. Ils avaient sombré dans la colère. Les fantômes sont insensibles à ce sort, mais Itachi sentait quand même la noirceur de la haine à travers la porte.

Il avait peu de temps pour les sortir de là avant qu'ils ne sombrent totalement.

* * *

_Tue-les. Frappe-les, déchire-les, écrase-leur tête dans une marre de sang, brise chacun de leurs os, étrangle-les à mort, arrache-leur les tripes, mords-les jusqu'au sang, crève leurs yeux, arrache leurs dents, détruit un à un leurs organes, explose leur poitrine, sors-en tous ce que tu y trouves, lynche-les, regarde-les se tordre sur le sol, frappe, frappe, frappe, encore et encore, continue, frappe-les encore, ne t'arrête pas._

_Tue-les. Et commence par lui._

* * *

_Tu sens la haine. Une odeur profonde et plus enivrante qu'aucun alcool, une douceur qu'aucun plat n'égalera jamais. Le parfum du sang et celui de la mort._

_Tu sens la haine parce que tu l'as en toi. Elle est attaché à ta nature comme ton nom, et même plus puisque, amnésique, tu te souviendras toujours de la haine. Toujours. La haine. Tombe dans ce gouffre noir et prends-la. Deviens la folie furieuse de la mort et tue._

_Tue-les tous. Et commence par elle._

* * *

Un fantôme, même sous forme humaine, dispose d'une force physique limitée. Et traîner un furieux sombrant dans la folie jusqu'à un endroit où il se calmera est tout simplement hors de leur portée.

Seule solution : l'hypnotiser. Ce qui arrangeait bien les affaires d'Itachi.

Il s'approcha donc furtivement de sa cible et siffla une note. Quand l'autre se retourna, Itachi n'eu qu'à l'envoyer au tapis en clin d'œil. Sans mauvais jeu de mots. Sa cible était, bien sûr, le plus dangereux des deux vivants. Sakura s'effondra comme une masse.

Pourquoi Sakura ? Tout simplement parce que les deux sombraient dans la colère à peu près à la même vitesse. Ils avaient donc commencé à s'entre-tabasser en même temps. Mais Sakura possédait un sérieux avantage sur Sasuke. Elle cognait plus fort. Autrement dit, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Sasuke se faisait exploser par une fille.

La trainer jusqu'au couloir ne fut pas facile, mais il y arriva. Et pour Sasuke, ce fut encore plus facile, pour la bonne raison qu'il avait déjà hypnotisé Sasuke par le passé, et qu'on réussi mieux ce qu'on a déjà expérimenté avant.

Sa besogne finie, Itachi s'appuya contre le mur. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que les ensorcelés se réveillent. Il hésita un moment entre leur avouer qu'ils venaient de se tabasser sans raison, ou trouver une excuse. Mais en regardant la collection de bleus sur le corps de Sasuke, il se dit qu'aucune excuse ne marcherait jamais pour expliquer ça.

* * *

«-Ça y est, ils sont sortis de la Salle Capitale.

-Tant mieux. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que ce n'était pas la luxure, et attendre qu'ils remontent. »

* * *

*Je vous assure que ce n'est pas une blague et qu'il y a une explication très logique : les poneys sont interdits parce qu'ils sont les seuls être vivants à résister au sortilège…

_P-S : _pour ceux qui l'ignorent, la luxure est le pêché des relations charnelles… genre interdit aux moins de 18 ans. Libre à vous d'imaginer ce qui se serait passé si Sakura et Sasuke avaient atterrit dans la luxure… _No comment_


	12. Chapitre 11 : Une plume noire

J'espère que le P-S de mon dernier chapitre n'a pas donné de mauvaises idées à des fanficeurs en mal d'imagination…

Chapitre 11 : Une plume noire au fond du désespoir

_L'homme ne se rend à la mort que par l'infirmité de sa volonté. _Joseph Glanvill, écrivain

«-Dis-moi, Sasuke ?

-Hm ?

-Pourquoi t'es venu ? »

Soupir méprisant.

«-Pour éliminer Kage, quelle question.

-Non, je voulais savoir _comment_ t'as su que la Faille était ouverte, _comment_ t'as su qu'il fallait «éliminer» Yoruno Kage, et _comment_ tu es entré. »

Sakura se pencha et ajouta à voix basse :

« Et aussi comment tu as retrouvé ton frère dans ce labyrinthe. »

Sasuke chercha une position plus confortable sur le sol inégal avant de répondre. Assis dans le couloir menant à la Colère, il laissait Sakura soigner leurs blessures. Heureusement pour elle, il n'avait pas sortit son sabre. Et heureusement pour lui, elle n'avait pas frappé avec toute la force dont elle disposait.

* * *

Le réveil avait été difficile, mais Itachi s'était montré patient. Il avait juste secoué son frère comme un prunier quand celui-ci avait commencé à se redormir. Les explications quand à ce qui s'était passé étaient un peu mal passées, mais il fallut se rendre à l'évidence : Sakura et Sasuke s'étaient entre-défoncé, et sans l'intervention d'Itachi, ils seraient morts tout les deux. Ils l'avaient à peine remercié, mais il s'y attendait.

* * *

Sasuke leva la tête vers le plafond de la grotte. La lampe-torche de Sakura n'éclairait plus que la moitié de son visage, plongeant ses yeux dans l'ombre.

« Les esprits maléfiques ont attaqué le village où je m'était arrêté avec mon équipe. À peu près au même moment que vous. Ils n'ont pas fait beaucoup de dommages, mais on s'est méfié. À raison, parce qu'ils sont revenus. Une fois et encore une autre. Quand on a su d'où ils venaient, j'ai décidé d'aller «éliminer» le problème à sa source. »

Sakura n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre pendant l'histoire, même quand il évoqua ses «équipiers» dont l'idée était si difficile à supporter pour la jeune fille. Sasuke pris une inspiration et continua son récit…

* * *

Il avance, s'enfonce dans la grotte. Il évite les trous, les inégalités du sol à la faible lueur du jour descendant. Il avance. Concentré sur son objectif. Rien d'autre ne compte. Retrouver Yoruno Kage, l'interroger et le tuer. Il sait quoi faire. Il le fera.

La nuit est maintenant complètement tombée. Il s'arrête un instant, le temps de sortir un objet de son sac. L'éclatante lumière d'une torche brise les ténèbres. Il reprend sa marche.

Devant lui, une crevasse. Si large qu'il en voit à peine l'autre bord, si profonde qu'il ne voit pas le fond, si étendue qu'il ne peut pas la contourner. Il cherche une corde, quelque chose pour passer. Il a presque peur du noir absolu en bas. Sa main se pose sur la corde.

Un grognement. Bestial et menaçant.

Il se retourne, la torche à la main. C'est un esprit maléfique. Énorme, noir, les crocs monstrueux, les griffes acérées, le regard emplit de haine. Sasuke su alors qu'il était fichu.

La manière dont un homme accroche son arme permet toujours de savoir comment il se bat. Pour Sasuke, c'est au niveau de la ceinture, dans le dos. Il la tient à l'envers, avec la main du même côté que la poignée. Cette position présente des avantages mais empêche de saisir par l'autre main. Sasuke est droitier, il ne peut pas prendre son sabre avec la main gauche. Mais la torche, celle-là même qui éclaire la scène, il la tient dans la main droite. Quoi qu'il arrive, il n'aura jamais le temps d'attaquer avant que l'esprit ne le pousse dans le vide. Il était donc fichu.

Cette constatation, bizarrement, le calma. Plus rien à faire. Juste perdre.

La bête lui décocha un coup de patte. Il tomba dans la crevasse.

La chute fut très brève ou très longue, il n'en sut jamais rien parce que les ténèbres étaient toujours pareilles. Il se demanda ce qui arriverait en premier : le fond ou la faim ? Il avait déjà lu ces histoires de personnes tombant dans des gouffres si profonds qu'ils mourraient avant la fin. Sasuke en était là de ses réflexions macabres quand quelque chose lui saisi le poignet au vol.

Il ne vit pas qui, ou quoi, venait de le sauver. L'arrêt de sa chute brutale provoqua un choc terrible, et il s'évanouit.

* * *

Une lumière… Sa torche. Posée sur le sol, dans la positon où elle avait roulée quand il l'avait lâchée. Il était en vie et en haut du gouffre. Sasuke allait se lever quand il vit une ombre contre le mur. Une silhouette, dans un manteau de l'Akatsuki. L'obscurité empêchait de voir son visage, et de toute façon, Sasuke n'en avait pas envie. Il avait en lui, comme tout le monde, la peur des choses surnaturelles et l'identité de cet homme l'effrayait sans même le connaître.

L'ombre semblait attendre, mais elle murmura finalement :

_« Tu es enfin réveillé ? »_

Sasuke se redressa d'un coup. La terreur, la vraie, lui écrasait le cœur. Il ne croyait pas aux fantômes. Ceux qui sont morts doivent à ses yeux disparaître de ce monde. Et pourtant, devant lu il y avait une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais cru et jamais voulu revoir un jour.

« Itachi… »

Le mort ne bougea pas. Plus immobile encore que le cadavre qu'il avait été. Puis, finalement, il murmura :

« Désolé de t'avoir fait peur. »

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

« Pas grave. J'ai juste hésité entre te sauter dessus pour t'égorger ou chialer comme une madeleine parce qu'il y a mon grand frère adoré devant moi. »

Itachi eu un sourire.

«-Tu mens mal.

-Aucune importance. Quoique je dise sur toi, ce sera un mensonge.

-Tu me hais à ce point ?

-Je ne sais même plus. C'est bien le problème. »

Itachi abandonna le sujet. Il posa une autre question, un peu plus en accord avec la situation.

«-Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu fais là.

-Je suis ici pour fermer la Faille. »

Itachi partit alors dans un fou rire incontrôlable, qui dura bien seize minutes, montre en main. Sasuke, vexé comme on peut l'être quand on vous ri au nez, répliqua d'un ton acide :

« Un problème ? »

Itachi reprenait son souffle, et parvint à dire :

« Toi, _toi_, refermer la Faille ? Tu le pense vraiment ? Tu n'as pas l'ombre de l'espoir d'une chance contre Kage ! Il t'écrasera encore plus facilement que moi ! Et pour fermer la Faille, tu as une idée de la quantité d'énergie que ça demande ? Tu mourras d'épuisement avant d'avoir fait la moitié ! Abandonne, petit frère. À part me rejoindre, tu n'arriveras à rien. »

Le silence qui suivit sa tirade fut brisé par un sifflement admiratif :

« Jolie tirade. Tu as pensé à faire du théâtre ? »

Au tour d'Uchiwa senior d'être vexé.

«-Tu as ne serais-ce qu'écouter un mot de ce que j'ai dit ?

-Oui. Mais je m'en fous complètement. J'y arrive ou je crève. Point.

-… Tu es insupportable, tu sais ?

-Ah oui ? Et ben, ça aussi, je m'en fous. J'y vais. Salut. Si j'échoue, préviens mon notaire que je lègue tout à Naruto, histoire qu'il s'achète un meilleur appart'. »

Sasuke se leva comme une fleur, certain d'avoir gagné cette joute verbale avec son frère. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'Itachi déclara d'un ton blasé :

«-Je viens avec toi. »

-… Quoi ?

-Je viens avec toi. L'aide d'un habitué des lieux te sera utile. »

Sasuke haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules. Un léger froissement de plumes et le corbeau noir, l'emblème d'Itachi, se posa sur son bras. Sasuke murmura à son intention.

« Trouve Kage pour moi. »

L'oiseau s'envola. Sasuke reprit sa marche. La torche était à bout et il y voyait que dalle. Mais il s'en moque à présent. Quoi qu'il arrive, le corbeau le suivra et l'aidera.

* * *

« Fin de la merveilleuse histoire de Sasuke Uchiwa. »

Sakura s'écarta un peu de lui.

« Ça, c'est de l'histoire. Sinon, c'est hors-sujet, mais j'ai fini de soigner tes blessures. »

Sasuke se leva et tendit la main à Sakura. Elle eu une seconde d'hésitation avant de la prendre. Il la releva, et fit un signe vers l'accès aux hauteurs. Elle acquiesça. Ils se mirent en route, le corbeau volant au-dessus d'eux.

Effectivement, ce qui pouvait leur arriver n'avait pas d'importance.

Ils réussiraient ou crèveraient en route.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Le Roi des morts, partie 1

J'implore votre pardon pour tout le retard que j'ai pris...

Chapitre 12 : Le Roi des morts, partie 1

_Les dieux existent : c'est le diable. _Jean Cocteau, La machine Infernale

La Salle de la Faille était sans aucun doute la pièce la plus grande et la mieux éclairée de la Grotte des Esprits. La plus grande parce qu'à l'intérieur, on aurait pu installer un stade de foot, gradins et files d'attente compris. La mieux éclairée parce qu'en plus des fenêtres, pardon, trous grossiers et informes dans les murs, il y avait des flambeaux partout. De quoi faire briller la tour Eiffel pendant un mois. Mais cet éclairage était un peu inutile, parce que la salle était pleine de brouillard. L'humidité de l'air contrastait fortement avec le sol parfaitement sec. Bien que de telles considérations météorologiques ne vous intéressent pas, je vais vous demander de retenir ce genre de détails, c'est utile pour la suite. La suite, justement :

Au fond de cette salle grande comme un terrain de foot bla, bla, bla… bref, au fond de la salle, il y avait…

Non, pas une faille.

Une porte. Six mètres sur trois, acier inoxydable, couverte d'inscriptions antiques qui auraient fait le bonheur d'Indiana Jones, fermée par quatre grosses chaînes argentées. Ou plutôt par une et demie. Kage n'avait pas perdu son temps pour tenter d'ouvrir les derniers verrous. On est un grand méchant de scénario pourri ou on ne l'est pas.

Une magie rouge, telle les flammes de l'Enfer, consumait lentement les maillons de la chaîne du troisième verrou. La silhouette de Yoruno Kage se découpait sur cette lumière sanglante. Pareil à un dieu, il leva une main et les flammes redoublèrent d'ardeur. (M'enfin si c'était vraiment un dieu il aurait fait sauter la porte depuis longtemps)

Dans un grincement de métal torturé, la chaîne fondit à grosses gouttes, raccourcissant un peu plus la distance entre la vie et la mort.

Puis, avec un fracas assourdissant, le troisième verrou tomba. Kage leva les bras au ciel dans un geste de remerciement aux dieux (quels qu'ils soient) tandis que la porte s'ouvrait davantage. Elle ne s'ouvrit (heureusement) pas en entier, mais on la sentait prête à céder.

Kage ramena ses cheveux en arrière, en un geste très humain, puis relança sa magie sombre sur la porte.

Il ne restait que peu de temps avant la fin.*

* * *

« C'est maintenant que le spectacle commence. Installons-nous et regardons l'affrontement, Sasori-dana. »

* * *

À l'entrée de la Salle de la Faille, neuf ninjas dont quatre fantômes, deux déserteurs, un Hokage et un futur Hokage, se préparait au combat de leur vie… de leur mort… de leur état actuel.

«-Et m**** ! Il en a ouvert une autre !

-Peu importe, on va l'éclater !

-Toi et tes visions simplistes…

-T'as problème Sasuke ?

-Non. Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi. On va l'éclater.

-Ouais ! »

Les plus pragmatiques de mes lecteurs se demanderont pourquoi Kage n'avait pas remarqué des ninjas aussi peu discrets. La raison est très simple : la salle est grande comme un terrain de foot et couverte d'une purée de pois, il ne peut même pas les voir. Mais alors, me répliqueront d'autres lecteurs, comment le GHN a-t-il pu savoir que le troisième verrou était ouvert ? Là encore, c'est très simple : c'est juste que ça a fait un p*** de boucan et que toute la grotte est au courant.

La traversé de la salle fut trèèèèèèèèèèès longue, aussi je vous passe les détails et ne retient que l'essentiel :

-Naruto était tellement décontracté qu'en le voyant, on pensait plus à un étudiant allant à la fac qu'à un ninja partant pour un combat à mort.

-Sakura faisait mentalement l'inventaire de son médi-pack en grognant parce qu'elle n'avait pas pris de mercurochrome.

-Sasuke regardait le plafond à la recherche d'Itachi, qui s'était encore envolé Dieu sais où (et paf il se prend une stalagmite)

-Kakashi essayait de surveiller tout ce petit monde, et de comprendre pourquoi Sasuke avait le nez en l'air.

-Minato regardait son fils en se demandant 1) s'il serait à la hauteur pour affronter Kage, 2) comment il faisait pour être aussi relax dans un moment pareil, 3) s'ils auraient un peu de temps après avoir battu Kage

-Kushina avait décidé de ne pas se poser de questions et d'aviser quand ils seraient devant le boss de fin

-Itachi, comme vous l'avez lu, s'était envolé quelque part au plafond. Son plan était simplement de faire une entrée spectaculaire à un moment critique, surprendre Kage et l'achever avec le kaléidoscope hypnotique.

-Obito aussi ne se prenait pas la tête, sa seule préoccupation était de savoir s'il y avait des moyens de se battre avec un seul sharingan. Puis il réalisa que Kakashi le faisait très bien et cessa définitivement de s'inquiéter.

-Rin engagea la conversation avec Sakura sur les techniques de médic, et comme elles se comprenaient parfaitement, elles se mirent à parler de n'importe quoi, des médicaments aux fringues et autre sujets typiquement féminins (l'auteur est une fille et décline toute responsabilité en cas de propos mysogines).

Quand ils furent à vingt mètres de Kage, celui-ci daigna enfin se retourner. Sakura eu alors le choc de sa vie.

Yoruno Kage était un fichu beau gosse !

* * *

Il y a des tas de possibilités dans le genre beau ténébreux. Sasuke en est un exemple. (**) Kage aussi, mais avec un look complètement opposé.

Les cheveux blancs. Bon, ok, je vous dis «blancs» et vous pensez gris trèèèèèèèèèèès pâle, genre Kakashi. Tout faux. Ils sont blancs comme de la neige, comme une chemise lavée avec Mir 2 en 1, comme la page Word avant que je n'y écrive ce chapitre. La peau blanche aussi, mais cette fois avec un peu de couleur pour prouver qu'il est encore en vie.

Tout ce blanc formait un joli contraste avec ses yeux noirs. Et pour en rajouter dans le noir sur blanc, il avait un croissant de lune noir tatoué sur la joue gauche. Pour un immortel qui veillait sur une grotte depuis des siècles, on lui donnait à peine vingt ans.

À la réflexion, il devait beaucoup aimer le noir.

Son armure était noire, sa cape était noire, son pendentif était… ah non, il était rouge, sa couronne était noire, son trône était noir.

Ça lui donnait un air funèbre. Un roi en deuil. Le Roi des morts.

* * *

« C'est pour ? »

La question était si bizarre que personne ne lui répondit. Puis finalement, Naruto lança :

« C'est pour vous éclater et fermer la Faille… »

Kage hocha la tête en souriant et dit :

«-Vous devez être les ninjas, non ? Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt.

-Vu tout les efforts que t'as fait pour qu'on n'arrive pas jusque ici, c'est pas étonnant.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, mais les pièges sont impossibles à désactiver. J'ais juste pu espérer que vous vous en sortiez.

-Tu crois quoi, là ? Que c'est en faisant l'innocent qu'on va t'épargner ?

-M'épargner ? Vous n'êtes pas venu m'aider à mâter cette rébellion de fantômes ?

-Bien sûr que non, pauvre imbécile ! Le fautif, là, c'est toi. »

Yoruno Kage ferma les yeux et lâcha un profond soupir. Puis il les rouvrit.

« J'aurais essayé… »

Il dégaina une épée et, le temps d'un battement de cil, il était sur eux.

* * *

(*) La fin de ma fic, bien sûr.

(**) Non, je n'aime pas Sasuke (vu toutes les saletés que je lui ais infligé vous aurez peut-être compris)


	14. Chapitre 13 : Le Roi des morts, partie 2

Petite remarque en passant : si le P-S du chapitre 10 vous a effectivement donné de mauvaises idées, vous pouvez très bien les écrire… À condition de préciser que l'histoire originale est à moi, bien sûr. Ça vaut aussi pour n'importe quel élément que vous auriez emprunté à mon Ombre des morts.

Chapitre 13 : Le Roi des morts, partie 2

Le Démon de l'Armageddon

_La frénésie furieuse de la mort se languit de la lumière de la vie._ Prophétie de la fin, extraite du jeu Odin Sphere

Kage chargea, Naruto esquiva, tout le monde sortit son arme.

Match nul pour le premier round.

L'épée de Kage était une arme dans le plus pur style médiéval. Noire (quelle surprise), double tranchant, garde gravée de motifs de feuilles, pommeau raffiné orné d'une perle blanche. L'immortel fit un geste de menace et les fantômes reculèrent.

« Son épée est imprégnée du sortilège du Bannisseur. Si elle touche un fantôme, il est envoyé en Enfer. Pour ce combat, vous allez vous en occuper tous seuls. »

* * *

Le combat se réduisit à Yoruno Kage vs l'équipe 7. (_Ding !_ Round two ! Fight !)

Sakura, consciente qu'avec ses poings elle était mal barrée contre une lame, essayait surtout de le gêner. Se mettre derrière lui, fendre le rocher sur lequel il s'est refugié, etc… Elle usait sa force terrifiante dans emploi qui ressemblait plus à du terrassement qu'à du ninjutsu.

Naruto n'avait (pour une fois) pas créé de clones, sauf un qui s'était caché dans la brume et qui servirait plus tard, selon le vague plan qu'il avait en tête. En attendant, il frappait Kage. Ses kunais étaient suffisamment tranchants pour que Kage soit réduit à la défensive.

C'est là que Sasuke intervenait. Bien que ça fasse très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas combattu avec les autres, il su s'adapter très vite à leur tactique respective. Son idée à lui était de ferrailler avec Kage, empêchant ainsi l'épée noire d'atteindre un de ses compagnons.

Kakashi, pas fou, restait un peu en retrait. Hors de question de se mettre à côté de pareil phénomènes de foire. Non Kakashi, range ce kunai, je plaisante. En fait, c'est parce qu'un trois contre un est une mêlée chaotique et qu'il ne pouvait pas intervenir efficacement.

Kage para un coup de Sasuke, glissa avec élégance sur le côté et envoya Sakura dans le décor d'une balayette vicieuse.

« _Moins un._ »

Naruto hurla à Kage :

«-Ça tu vas me le payer !

-Je ne m'attendais à ce qu'un humain puisse comprendre mes actes…

-…

-À moins qu'il n'a, comme moi, passé mille ans prisonnier ici. »

* * *

«… Prisonnier ? Vous n'êtes pas… le gardien de cet endroit ? »

Kage tourna ses yeux noirs vers Kakashi. Le combat était oublié, le moment des explications (couramment appelés «monologue du méchant où il explique son plan génial mouhahaha») était arrivé.

« Le gardien de la Faille… C'est ce que vous avez cru.

Il y a quatre mille cinq cents ans, quand les hommes ont bâti leur première civilisation, j'ai vite compris qu'ils seraient la nouvelle race dominante de ce monde. Les miens allaient sur leur déclin. En un siècle, ils sont presque tous morts. Et maintenant, je suis le dernier. Les premiers humains n'utilisaient pas le chakra, mais l'énergie naturelle. (Naruto s'intéressa un peu à la conversation, l'énergie naturelle, il connaissait). D'une façon complètement différente de la votre (il se rembruni). J'étais puissant, bien plus qu'eux. Je les ai vus tomber, remplacer par un autre peuple, puis par un autre. Et ainsi de suite. J'ai compris comment vous fonctionnez. Vous avez peur de ce que vous ne comprenez pas, alors soit vous l'adorez, soit vous le haïssez. Je ne sais pas à quel point mon pouvoir vous a terrifié, mais vous m'avez enfermé dans ce qui vous semblait alors être une grotte vide. Pauvres naïfs. »

Sasuke l'interrompit.

«-Enlève le «vous». Nous ne somme pas responsable d'actes commis il y a mille ans.

-À ma propre conception du temps, toi ou ton père, ça ne fait aucune différence. »

Kage retourna s'assoir son trône. Il posa son épée sur les genoux et poursuivi.

« Vos _ancêtres_, donc, emprisonnèrent le Démon de l'Armageddon dans une grotte. Et, en explorant ma prison, j'ai trouvé la Faille. »

Il sourit.

«-J'ai tout de suite compris le pouvoir que possède cette porte. De l'autre côté de la Faille se trouvent des puissances qui réduiraient les démons à queues à d'inoffensives moutons. Mais il m'était impossible de contrôler une telle force avec mes connaissances de l'époque. J'ai attendu.

C'est alors que le ninjutsu fut inventé. Les ninjas l'ignoraient (le contraire aurait été étonnant), mais le chakra était parfait pour ce que je voulais faire. J'ai donc scellé la porte.

-T'as scellé le truc qui te permettrais de t'échapper ? T'es sûr que ça va bien dans ta tête ?

-Elle a en tout cas l'air d'être plus pleine que la tienne… À l'époque où le ninjutsu était inventé, il n'existait pas de sort type sceau ou contrôle. Le chakra pouvait maîtriser la force derrière la porte, mais faute de mode d'emploi adapté, j'étais revenu à la case départ.

-Ah… (n'a rien compris)

-Les ninjas ont trouvé cette grotte, et moi avec. Je savais que je devais ruser. J'ai scellé la porte et leur ai fait croire que j'étais le gardien immortel de la Faille. Ils ont marché jusqu'au bout. C'était très amusant de les voir faire tout un système pour m'aider dans une tâche que je n'avais jamais reçue. J'ai appris auprès d'eux suffisamment de techniques pour mon objectif, et pour ces gens qui pensaient _travailler_ avec moi, il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire…

-Quoi ?

-Je les ai tués. Je les ai décapités. Leurs corps n'étaient pas très endommagés. Les esprits maléfiques les ont possédés. Pur hasard, mais ça m'arrangeait. J'avais une arme pour dompter ces monstres. Je les tenais par leur soif de posséder un corps.

Comme vous voyez, ajouta-t-il en désignant la Faille, il ne reste qu'un seul verrou. Bientôt, ce sera complètement ouvert, je pourrais sortir, les fantômes qui errent ici pourront rejoindre l'au-delà, tout le monde sera content, fin de l'histoire. »

* * *

Le silence qui suivit fut interrompu par Sasuke.

« Tu espérais convaincre quelqu'un avec ton discours ? D'accord, tu as été emprisonné pour des raisons stupides. Mais c'est une excuse pour faire autant de mal ? »

Kage ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Tu as à ton actif une vingtaine de gardiens, des dizaines de personnes attaqués par les esprits maléfiques que _tu_ as libéré, les blessés, sans parler des fantômes qui ne demandait qu'à mourir une bonne fois pour toutes et que tu as empêché d'aller dans l'au-delà. Aux yeux des ninjas, moi je suis un criminel, mais toi tu es pire. Alors n'essaye même pas de plaider ton innocence. Ça partait peut-être d'une bonne intention, mais rien n'excuse ce que tu as fait. »

Naruto gueula :

« Alors ! Qu'est-ce que t'as à répondre à _ça_ ? »

Kage était assez énervé. Aucun de ses plans pour mettre les ninjas dans son camp n'avait marché. Il avait pourtant passé des années à les préparer. Pas étonnant dans ce cas qu'Amora, sainte déesse de la moutarde, commence à lui monter au nez.

Ironique, Minato lança :

« On dirait que les négociations sont terminés… »

* * *

«-Savez-vous pourquoi on m'appelle le Démon de l'Armageddon ?

-Hein ?

-Une ancienne civilisation du Nord disait que la fin du monde serait provoquée par cinq Désastres. L'un d'eux est un monstre issu de la mort elle-même. Une bête à six yeux, devant les portes de l'Enfer.

-Et alors ?

-Ça vous dirait… de voir ma véritable apparence ?

-Ta QUOI ? »

La magie pourpre de Kage enveloppa son maître. Il regarda les ninjas avec un sourire sadique. Ses yeux étaient jaunes et fendus comme ceux d'un dragon ou d'une bête sympathique du genre.

Quand la magie se dissipa, ils eurent tous un mouvement de recul qui, dans le cas d'Itachi, manqua le faire tomber de son perchoir.

Le Gardien des Enfers, Cerbère en personne, se tenait devant eux.


	15. Chapitre 14 : Le Roi des Morts, partie 3

Chapitre 14 : Le Roi des Morts, partie 3

Immortel

_« Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie, parce que je ne comprenait pas ce que pouvais être ce monstre. »_ Maupassant, La Peur

Yoruno Kage n'avait plus rien d'humain. Déjà qu'il avait l'air un peu bizarre, blanc comme un linge et les yeux comme des trous brulés dans du papier. Là, on était passé à un autre stade. Celui du monstre carrément effrayant qui va vous bouloter en guise de petit-déjeuner.

Immense, environ six mètres au garrot, fin et musclé comme un chien de chasse. La fourrure gris-rougeâtre, strié de noir sur les pattes et sur les têtes. Des griffes à découper un bœuf. Une crête osseuse qui suivait la colonne vertébrale. Une queue fourchue qu'on trouve d'habitude plus sur les démons que sur les chiens, eussent-ils trois têtes.

Les têtes, justement. Grises et noir, comme dit plus haut, mais les marques noires formaient des motifs très différents sur chaque tête. Style « maquillage de gotique version canine » pour celle de gauche, façon « rayures de tigre démoniaque pour le milieu », et pour finir, version « taches d'encre artistiquement posées » pour le toutou de droite. Crocs démesurés, idéals pour faire souffrir un max vos ennemis avant de les tuer. Les yeux jaunes, comme ceux avec lesquels Kage les avait observé avant de se transformer.

N'importe quel amateur de mythologie grecque sait à quoi ressemble un cerbère. Mais entre une illustration de livre spécialisé et un vrai, il y a une sacrée différence. Il est assez rare qu'une illustration essaye de vous bouffer tout cru.

* * *

Kage ouvrit sa gueule et parla (sauf indication contraire, la tête qui parle est celle du milieu).

« Alors ? Que comptez-vous faire contre moi, _humains _? »

Tout le monde était plus ou moins paralysé par la peur, sauf Naruto qui après tout supporte Kyûbi tout les jours, alors ça à côté… Il répondit en hurlant (encore) :

«-On va t'éclater la gueule, _démon_.

-Je serais curieux de voir ça. »

Naruto décida de frapper fort dès le début du combat. Il dissipa son clone (que tout le monde a oublié) en espérant que ce dernier avait eu le temps d'accumuler de l'énergie naturelle.

Pouf ! Mode ermite activé. Il se jeta sur Kage en invoquant trois clones. Deux frappèrent la tête de droite, pendant que l'original et le troisième faisait un méga-rasengan. Ils le lancèrent contre la tête du milieu.

N'allez surtout pas croire que les autres se tournaient les pouces. Obito et Sasuke avaient combiné leur Katon pour neutraliser les pattes du monstre. Kakashi s'était lancé, un éclair dans la main, sur la tête de gauche. Minato ayant eu la même idée que son rejeton (balancer un rasengan dans une des faces de Yoruno Kage) mais il frappait aussi à gauche. Sakura et Kushina, utilisant leur force phénoménale, tentèrent de briser les pattes arrière. Rin, dont le combat n'était pas vraiment la spécialité, se contenta d'observer. Ce fut elle qui vit la première se qui s'était passé.

Toutes, absolument toutes les attaques, passèrent au travers du corps de Kage. Tous ceux qui sont aussi calés que moi en matière de Naruto vont penser à la technique de Tobi, celle qui rend immatériel. Sauf que c'était pas tout à fait ça. Là, il n'y avait que les attaques qui passaient. Les ninjas, eux s'écrasèrent sur Kage, puisqu'il n'y avait rien pour arrêter leur élan. Il se débarrassa de ces intrus d'un mouvement sec.

«-Quelqu'un a compris ce qui s'est passé ?

-Bah, nos techniques n'ont pas marché.

-Ça, j'avais remarqué. Je voulais plutôt savoir pourquoi.

-Calmos, papa. Tu vas te faire du mal pour rien.

-…

-Avant que quelqu'un y pense, non, ce n'est pas un genjutsu, lança Sasuke.

-T'en est sûr ?

-Pour qu'un genjutsu puisse abuser un sharingan, il faut quand même être un sacré pro. Je ne connais qu'une seule personne capable de ça et ce n'est pas Kage.

-À mon avis… Sakura réfléchissait à toute vitesse. À mon avis, ce n'est pas une technique qui utilise le chakra. Comme il a vécu des siècles, il connait sûrement d'autres sorts.

-Nous voilà bien avancés… soupira Kakashi.

-Faut recommencer jusqu'à qu'on découvre le truc, déclara Naruto.

-Mouais… On va épuiser notre chakra pour rien, si tu veux mon avis.

-Ouais, ben si vous discuter de ceci-cela à chaque fois que quelqu'un a un plan, aussi…

-Et voilà qu'il boude. T'es irrécupérable, Naruto.

-Toi, je t'ais rien demandé, Sasuke. Alors tu vas la fermer et vite parce que sinon…

-LA FERME ! VOUS DEUX, VOUS ALLEZ ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE VOUS TAIRE ! JE NE VEUX ENTENDRE QUE DES IDEES CONSTRUCTIVES POUR BATTRE KAGE ! C'EST BIEN COMPRIS ?

-Oui, Sakura…

-Pardon, Sakura-chan… »

Kage gloussa.

«-Vous êtes amusant, _humains_. Vous êtes soumis à vos femelles.

-Appelle-moi encore une fois «femelle» et je t'explose.

-Il faudrait pour ça que tu arrive à me toucher.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Dès que j'aurais percé ta technique à jour, tu te prendras la raclée de ta vie. »

Le monstre sourit.

«-Il n'y a pas de technique.

-Pardon ?

-Il n'y a pas de technique. Ce que vous prenez pour un sortilège d'esquive sophistiqué n'est qu'une simple particularité de ma race.

-Pardon ? répéta Sakura.

-Mon corps est constitué d'un mélange unique de particules physiques et spirituelles. Sous ma forme humaine, c'est simplement physique. En clair, toute attaque lancée par un humain est bien trop matérielle pour m'atteindre. Et toute attaque lancée par un fantôme…

-… n'est _pas assez_ matérielle pour t'atteindre.

-Exactement. Vous n'avez aucune chance de me battre ! Vous ne pouvez même pas me toucher !

-Je comprends mieux… Ta race vit des millénaires, mais elle n'est pas immortelle. Si tu as obtenu ce surnom, c'est parce que tu es invulnérable. Yoruno Kage, l'immortel Roi des Morts. »

* * *

Dans la Salle de la Faille, le silence était total. Tous les ninjas étaient plus ou moins découragés. Ils échafaudaient bien des plans, mais tous se heurtaient au même problème : on ne pouvait pas toucher Kage. Seuls, résistants au désespoir, Naruto et Sasuke faisait encore bonne figure. Naruto parce qu'à ses yeux, abandonner n'a aucun sens. Sasuke parce qu'il avait décidé de prendre le problème à l'envers. On ne peut pas toucher Kage, donc on ne peut pas le battre. Mais est-ce qu'on peut le battre sans le toucher ? Ça avait l'air assez paradoxal comme ça mais dans la tête de Sasuke c'était très clair.

Soudain, il eut une idée. Complètement folle, sûrement vouée à l'échec, mais… plus il y réfléchissait, plus elle paraissait bonne. De toute façon, pour battre ce type, il faudra tenter le tout pour le tout. Il leva les yeux et repéra très vite le corbeau noir. Parfait. Tout était en place. Il suffisait simplement que son idée idiote marche.

Sasuke pris une profonde inspiration et s'avança.


	16. Chapitre 15 : Le Roi des morts, partie 4

La traduction de la citation est disponible en bas de la page, merci…

Chapitre 15 : Le Roi des morts, partie 4

Combat à 4_"_2

_« When I pretend/I can't forget about the criminal I'm »_ Linkin Park, _Lying from you_, tiré de l'album Meteora

« Le gamin aux yeux rouges veut me défier ? Il n'a pas retenu la leçon ? »

Sasuke ne répondit même pas à Kage. D'une part, il s'en moque complètement, d'autre part, réagir aux provocations n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

«-Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Sakura. J'ai un plan. Mais pour ça… il faudrait déjà que l'autre là-haut descende. »

Itachi s'envola et descendit en piqué vers son frère. Il se posa sur son bras, curieux de savoir se qui allait se passer.

« Le meilleur moyen de le vaincre, ce n'est pas du matériel ou de l'immatériel. C'est encore autre chose. »

Sasuke murmura quelque chose au corbeau (Itachi passe la majeure partie de cette histoire sous la forme d'un piaf… C'est triste). L'oiseau s'éloigna de deux pas et sa silhouette se brouilla. En voyant sa forme humaine, Kakashi eu un mouvement de recul (bah oui, il était le seul à ne pas le savoir).

Itachi se tourna vers son frère et lui demanda simplement :

«-Tu es sûr de toi ?

-Oui. »

Réponse claire, laconique. Itachi lui prit les mains et ferma les yeux. Ce dernier fait rassura les autres, car un Uchiwa les yeux ouverts est une arme potentiellement mortelle.*

Soudain, il se vaporisa en une brume noire qui pénétra dans le corps de Sasuke. Le garçon se plia en deux et hurla de douleur.

«-SASUKE !

-Il est… complètement malade, réussit à articuler Minato. Il va fusionner avec un fantôme !

-En clair, ça veut dire quoi ?

-En clair, il est en train d'essayer un truc fichtrement dangereux, mais je crois qu'il a trouvé la méthode pour vaincre Kage !

-Mêler le chakra d'un vivant et celui d'un mort…

-Et c'est normal qu'il hurle comme ça ?

-Accueillir une deuxième âme dans son corps est éprouvant. Il va peut-être y passer…

-QUOI ?

-Bah oui. S'il ne tient pas le coup, il va mourir et pas mal déguster avant.

-Merci de nous rassurer, vraiment, tu n'aurais pas dû… »

* * *

_Douleur. Atroce, comme si un millier d'aiguilles lui transperçaient le corps. Il avait du mal à respirer. La douleur monta encore._

_« Calme-toi ! »_

_Me calmer ? Je suis calme._

_« Bien sûr que non. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, mais tu es en train de me repousser hors de toi. »_

_Quoi ?_

_« Finalement, je crois que j'ai trouvé ce que tu ressens pour moi. Tu essaye de m'aimer et au fond, tu me hais encore. »_

_Formidable. Je suis ravi de l'apprendre._

_« Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? On ne peut pas réussir la fusion si me rejette comme ça ! »_

_Et tu préconises quoi, pseudo-génie ?_

_« Que tu te calme. Si tu n'arrive pas à contrôler tes émotions, essaye au moins de contrôler tes pensées. »_

… _D'accord. Je vais essayer._

_J'ai compris le truc, je crois. Je dois _accepter _Itachi. Intégralement. Mon frère _et_ le meurtrier du clan. L'aimer et le haïr en même temps. Si je n'y arrive pas, on peut laisser tomber le plan. Et puis, c'est mon frère. Quoi qu'il ait pu arriver, ça reste vrai._

_« Tu es trop gentil, Sasuke. »_

_Et toi, trop pessimiste. Je vais y arriver._

* * *

Les hurlements de douleur cessèrent peu à peu. Ce qui rassura les ninjas, tout en amenant une autre inquiétude : «Est-ce que le processus est réversible ?». Quand la brume noire eu fini de se dissiper, ils virent la chose la plus bizarre de cette histoire.

Ce n'était pas Sasuke, mais pas Itachi non plus. C'était comme si on avait décalqué les traits de l'aîné sur le visage du cadet. L'effet couvrait tout son corps, ce qui faisait qu'il était un peu plus grand que Sasuke, mais pas autant qu'Itachi.

Pour les fringues, c'était du grand n'importe quoi. Un mélange entre la tenue de combat de Sasuke et les fringues noirs d'Itachi. Avec, bien sûr, le manteau de l'Akatsuki. Sasuke leva sa main pour regarder le résultat, et ne pu réprimer une petite grimace en voyant la bague écarlate d'Itachi à son doigt. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait que sur cette main que les ongles avaient été passés au noir.

«-Bon… déclara Sasuke. Apparemment, ça a marché.

_-Quelle remarque pertinente…_ répondit Itachi.

-À part que ta voix sort de nulle part, je crois qu'il n'y a pas de problème. »

Ils entendirent alors un rire énorme, qui faisait vibrer l'air tant il était puissant (ne vous avis-je pas dis que les méchants finissaient toujours sur un mouhahaha ?).

« C'est _ça_ ton plan pour me vaincre, humain ? Tu es stupide. Tu pensais qu'un vivant et un mort pouvait cohabiter dans le même corps ? Et déployer une puissance suffisante pour me vaincre, en plus ? Tu ne manque pas d'air ! »

_« Il a peur. Ça se sent d'ici. La fusion est bien la technique pour le vaincre. Il essaye juste de nous décourager. »_

«-C'est trop génial ! T'as une technique super, Sasuke ! Je peux faire la même, tu crois ?

-Naruto… T'es pas croyable. Tu t'es cru dans un jeu ?

-Mais euh… Je veux essayer !

-_Il n'a peut-être pas tort. À deux, ce sera déjà plus facile contre Kage._

-On est déjà deux, frangin.

-_Tu as compris où je voulais en venir, non ?_

-D'accord, mais avec qui il va fusionner ? Il faut un fantôme qui ait à peu près les mêmes techniques, et s'ils se connaissent, c'est encore mieux.

-C'est tout trouvé ! Je vais fusionner avec lui, ajouta Naruto en montrant Minato du doigt.

-Quoi ?

-Tu veux bien, hein ? T'es d'accord ?

-Ben…

-Hors de question ! C'est bien trop dangereux !

-Euh… Merci maman de t'inquiéter pour nous, mais c'est pas le moment. On doit battre Kage, et on se fiche bien des risques.

-Mais…

-Naruto a raison et tu le sais bien, trancha Minato avant d'ajouter à l'attention de son fils : Je te suis.

-Okay ! »

Minato lui prit les mains et ferma lui aussi les yeux. Comme pour Itachi, il se vaporisa lui aussi et rentra dans le corps de Naruto. Celui-ci fit un meilleur score que Sasuke, dans le sens où il tint 5 secondes de plus avant de se mettre à hurler.

* * *

_C'est super désagréable comme sensation. Mais d'un autre côté, je me sens bien. Comme si je retrouvais une émotion perdue…_

_« Tout va bien, fiston ? »_

_Qui t'as autorisé à m'appeler comme ça ?_

_« Désolé… »_

_**« Dégage tout de suite, sal*** de 4e ! »**_

_KYUBI ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de faire ton intéressant ?!_

_**« Viens me retrouver ici, si t'es un Hokage ! »**_

_LA FERME !_

_« Laisse tomber. Concentre-toi sur la fusion. »_

_Oui, papa._

* * *

Re-brume qui se dissipe, et re-surprise de la fusion.

Encore une fois, on avait l'effet décalqué sur son corps. Et pour les vêtements, pareil. Mélange d'un survêt' orange et d'une tenue de combat. (Oui, c'est moche à en crever) Avec le manteau d'Hokage qui le recouvrait.

«-Waouh… C'est trop cool !

-Naruto… C'est pas le moment de s'extasier. On est là pour se battre, t'as oublié ?

-Bien sûr que non ! On va l'exploser !

-Ouais. »

* * *

Kage secoua la tête (celle du milieu). Un profond soupir jaillit de ses trois gorges, et, sur un ton compatissant, la tête de gauche s'adressa à Naruto et Sasuke.

«-Je n'aimerais pas être à votre place. Servir de réceptacle à un de ces esprits qui ne rêvent que de posséder de nouveau un corps… Si jamais vous arrivez à me battre, ne vous étonnez pas trop s'ils ne veulent pas sortir du votre, ni s'ils en prennent le contrôle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, démon ?

-J'ai dis tout à l'heure que les esprits maléfiques désirent si ardemment un corps qu'ils dévorent les vivants pour s'en emparer. Les fantômes ordinaires ne sont pas si violents, mais vous croyez qu'ils n'ont pas le même désir ? Ils sont privés de toucher, de goût, d'odorat, du battement de leur cœur, de la sensation même d'_être en vie_. Et ils en veulent ! Les histoires de possessions, de jibakurei (**), d'exorcismes, ça vient d'où à votre avis ?

-…

-Voyez comme ils se taisent ! On peut se cacher derrière toutes les bonnes intentions du monde, ça ne suffit pas à tromper ! Enfin, je vous laisse le plaisir d'être tuer par un être avide comme ceux-là. Moi, j'ai déjà assez à faire avec la Faille. »

Kage se détourna d'eux.

Dans la tête de Sasuke, c'était la tempête. Elle faisait écho à des inquiétudes qu'il gardait au fond de lui, le mettait face à l'inconscience de son geste.

Et Itachi qui se taisait obstinément…

* * *

« Même en faisant semblant, je ne peux pas oublier le criminel que je suis. »

* * *

* Rayez-le "potentiellement"

** Jibakurei : esprit errant qui reste sur Terre car il y a laissé un regret, regret qui tourne à l'obsession malsaine


	17. Chapitre 16 : Le Roi des morts, partie 5

Et on continue avec la citation en anglais et la traduction en bas. Et à ceux qui n'aiment pas mes goûts musicaux, je me passe de vos commentaires, vu ?

Chapitre 16 : Le Roi des morts, partie 5

Memento vives

_« Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide… Don't cry »_ Evanescence, _Hello_, tiré de l'album Fallen

«-Dis-moi… Est-ce que… c'est vrai ?

-…

-Dis-moi, Itachi ! Il a dit la vérité, ou non ?

-…

-Réponds, Itachi !

-… (Y'a pas à dire, quel texte pertinent…)

-ITACHI !

-Tu sais…

-Ah, tu parle enfin.

-Tu sais, si un mensonge veut paraître crédible, il doit toujours contenir une part de vérité.

-Quoi ? »

* * *

Vous savez tous, je pense, à quoi ressemble le monde intérieur de Naruto (mais si, cette salle toute sombre et humide au fond de laquelle Kyûbi est épinglé comme un trophée de chasse). Et bien, chez Sasuke, ça rien à voir. Exception du fait que c'est une pièce fermé. Chez Sasuke, on dirait une église immense, sans meuble ni aucune décoration. Les vitraux, dans des tons rouges assez sanglants, ne laissaient passer qu'un petit peu de lumière. Itachi s'était assis sur l'autel, tandis que Sasuke préférais rester debout. Il y eu un court silence avant qu'Itachi ne reprenne la parole.

«-C'est vrai que cette sensation d'_être en vie_ me manque. C'est normal. Et c'est vrai aussi que maintenant que j'ai fusionné avec toi, je la ressens à nouveau. Quand au fait que je peux prendre ton corps et ressusciter, techniquement, _je pourrais_. Sauf que je n'ai pas la moindre envie de revenir à la vie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ma vie n'a été faite que de sang et de massacre. Pourquoi en reprendrais-je ?

-Vu comme ça… »

Sasuke s'assit, par terre, sans se préoccuper du fait qu'il était en train de froisser irrémédiablement son pantalon. Il va avoir un pli mal placé à un endroit stratégique et on va encore dire que c'est de ma faute.

«-Je pense que j'ai fait assez de trucs horribles dans ma vie, je ne vais pas en rajouter une fois mort.

-Je le pense aussi… Tu viens ? On va se battre. Ensemble.

-… D'accord. »

* * *

Kage regarda l'humain devant lui avec un air de mépris.

« Tu as cru à ses mensonges ? »

Sasuke ne se démonta pas.

«-Je fais plus confiance à Itachi qu'à toi.

-À un homme qui t'as trahi, détruit, que tu hais de toutes tes forces et que tu as fini par tuer ?

-Et alors ? Il est mort. On s'en fiche du reste.

-Quoi ?

-Ce qu'Itachi a fait de son vivant n'a plus d'importance. Et moi, je n'ai pas à haïr quelqu'un qui est mort. »

On pouvait presque entendre le soupir de soulagement d'Itachi à la fin de la phrase. Encore un peu et ces deux-la vont se remettre à avoir des relations familiales normales.

« Je ne sais pas si tu as une famille, Yoruno Kage, mais moi, j'aime la mienne. Et je suis presque sûr que c'est réciproque (*). »

Sakura, qui est la seule à savoir pour l'aura des fantômes, vit très bien celle d'Itachi blanchir d'un coup.

« Il avait raison. Aider Sasuke a bien apaisé son âme, pensa-t-elle.

«-Sasuke ! Me fais pas croire que t'as écouté les con**** de l'autre là-bas !

-Naruto… C'est vrai qu'un discours de ce genre ne t'affectera jamais.

-_Il a peut-être la compétence de la Tête Vide._ »

La Tête Vide est une compétence dans le Donjon de Naheulbeuk, elle rend insensible aux sorts d'hypnose, pour cause de manque de neurones. Oui, Itachi est méchant.

« Bon, maintenant que tout est au clair, c'est au tour de la baston ! »

Plus Naruto parle et plus j'ai l'impression de jouer avec mon barbare dans Naheulbeuk (que ce soit pour la Tête Vide ou pour la baston).

* * *

Naruto ouvrit le bal en lançant un rasengan sur la tête du milieu. L'avantage, c'est que maintenant il n'a plus besoin de clone pour le faire, puisqu'il a Minato pour l'aider. Concrètement, ça fait des économies de chakra, même si Naruto possède la plus grosse réserve qu'on ait jamais vue.

Sasuke partit au même moment, sauta sur la tête de droite et lâcha un super-Katon-de-la-mort-qui-brûle. (Ça y est, maintenant que Sasuke a eu son quart d'heure de gloire, je recommence à être méchante avec lui.)

Kage encaissa les deux coups en grognant, mais les attaques ne l'avaient pas gravement touché.

«-_Flûte, il est plus résistant que je pensais._

-Au moins, on peut le blesser, maintenant. »

Le Cerbère répliqua d'un coup de griffes que Naruto esquiva sans trop de mal. La tête de droite tenta de mordre Sasuke, qui lui cassa une dent avec son sabre avant de se laisser retomber au sol. Tête Droite apprécia très peu qu'on abime son dentier. Il rugit et envoya une langue de feu.

« Lui aussi, il sait cracher du feu ? »

Sasuke esquiva en se mettant sous la bête, seul endroit où elle ne lancera pas de sort, à moins d'être à tendance suicidaire.

Les autres ninjas, ceux qui ne participent pas au combat, reculèrent pour éviter les flammes résiduelles.

Naruto invoqua un clone et ils préparèrent un méga-rasengan. Là, Minato ne pouvait pas grand-chose pour les aider, vu qu'il ne connaissait pas la technique. Quand Naruto et Naruto-bis eurent terminé, la technique était tellement chargée en énergie qu'elle brillait comme un lampadaire. Le clone disparut, l'original courut vers Kage en esquivant les coups qui tentaient de l'arrêter. Une patte essaya même de l'écraser, mais un chidori bien placé lui fit renoncer à son projet de crêpe de Naruto. À la stupéfaction générale, ce méga-rasengan ne fit pas plus de mal à Kage que les autres techniques, alors qu'il était deux fois plus puissant, au moins.

« B*** ! Il est increvable ou quoi ? »

«-_Sasuke,_ demanda Itachi, _on essaye les attaques mentales ?_

-Tu veux qu'on lui balance un kaléidoscope hypnotique dans la figure ? Ça me va. »

Sasuke enclencha sa technique en clin d'œil, sans mauvais jeu de mots, et… s'arrêta net, saisi d'un doute.

«-Pour l'atteindre, il faut viser quels yeux ?

-_Euh… Aucune idée._

-Bon, et je fais quoi de mon kaléidoscope ? Parce que maintenant qu'il est activé, il faut s'en servir.

-Balance l'Amaterasu, qu'on en parle plus. »

Naruto vit avec étonnement des flammes noires lui passer sous le nez.

«-Eh ! Fais attention !

-T'inquiètes pas, si jamais tu te les prends, je sais l'éteindre.

-_Tu sais faire ça, toi ?_ »

Kage s'incrusta dans la conversation en crachant un nuage verdâtre que même le plus stupide des ninjas présents (calmos, je n'ai pas précisé qui) réussi à identifier comme étant du poison. Sakura et Rin se lancèrent dans une recherche effrénée de l'antidote correspondant. Elles le trouvèrent en vingt secondes, montre en main. Sakura lança une pilule à chaque ninja en leur demandant de l'avaler tout de suite et sans discuter. Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà avalé un médicament de ce genre sans eau, mais c'est plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît.

Enfin bref, le poison ne leur faisait plus rien, c'était le principal.

Le Démon de l'Armageddon concentra sa magie pourpre autour de lui et, bien que ce fut techniquement impossible et que personne ne pu jamais le faire pas la suite, il éteignit l'Amaterasu. Ou plus précisément, il étouffa les flammes noires avec ses propres flammes, d'un rouge, euh… flamboyant. Je dis des choses d'une logique, moi, parfois…

«-Je rêve ou ça aussi, ça ne lui a rien fait ?!

-Non Sasuke, on fait tous le même cauchemar.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il s'est pris un rasengan, un Katon, des coups de sabre, un chidori, un méga-rasengan et même l'Amaterasu ! N'importe qui serait déjà mort depuis longtemps ! Et lui, à peine une égratignure ! Il est en acier ou quoi ? »

Tout le monde se mit à réfléchir à la question (sauf Naruto, mais ça vous l'aviez deviné sans moi). Finalement, Minato pensa avoir trouvé la solution. Et pour faire partager son idée, il posa une question. Avant de vous la retranscrire, je vais vous rassuré en vous disant que personne dans la grotte ne l'a comprise sur le coup.

Cette question, la voici :

« Il y a de l'eau dans cette grotte ? »

* * *

Hello, je suis le mensonge vivant pour que tu puisses te cacher… Ne pleure pas. (oui, c'est pas très clair)

* * *

*Ne rêvez pas, je suis contre l'Uchiwaceste.

Ah, et au fait, le sous-titre «Memento vives» signifie «Souviens-toi que tu es vivant». C'est une allusion au mouvement des Vanités, qui représentaient la mort et dont la devise était «Memento mori», «Souviens-toi que tu mouras».


	18. Chapitre 17 : Le Roi des morts, partie 6

À tous ceux qui ont lu les chapitres 12 à 16 avant le 10 décembre 2012, veuillez les relire, car j'ai modifié quelques détails pour que l'histoire soit cohérente. Je vous remercie.

Citation en anglais, traduction en bas… Vous connaissez la chanson.

Chapitre 17 : Le Roi des morts, partie 6

Brûle dans les flammes de l'Enfer

_« I had to fall, and lose it all. But in the end, it doesn't even matter… »_ Linkin Park, _In the End_, tiré de l'album Hybrid Theory

« Il y a de l'eau dans cette grotte ? »

Vous voulez savoir la réaction des ninjas ? Rappelez-vous l'incompréhension quand vous avez lu cette question dans le dernier chapitre. Mettez-vous dans le contexte, avec le cerbère et la potentielle fin du monde (on en entend beaucoup parler ces temps-ci…). Mélangez le tout et vous obtiendrez un moelleux au chocolat, non je déconne, vous comprendrez la réaction du GHN.

«-De l'eau ? Non… La plupart des grottes sont humides, parce que c'est l'eau qui les a creusées, mais là, nous sommes dans un magnifique exemple de grotte sèche… Et puis m***, où tu veux en venir, là ?

-Une grotte sèche, réfléchit Minato sans se soucier de la réponse de son fils. Dans ce cas, pourquoi y a-t-il du brouillard ? »

* * *

« C'est vrai que dis comme ça, il y a un truc qui cloche, pensa Sasuke. Itachi, tu crois que c'est un genjutsu ? »

« _Sans vouloir te vexer ni paraître prétentieux,_ répondit Itachi dans le secret de son esprit (manière sophistiquée de dire que les autres n'entendent pas), _si Yoruno Kage avait lancé un genjutsu, je l'aurais vu. Et toi et Obito aussi. Alors, tu m'excuseras, mais je crois que le raisonnement du 4__e__ Hokage est erroné. »_

Sasuke n'insista pas, sachant par expérience que discutailler avec son frangin pouvait être très compliqué. Mais il continuait d'y réfléchir. Finalement, il haussa les épaules. On verrait bien. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto et y fit circuler assez de chakra pour rompre la plus coriace des illusions. Naruto sursauta comme s'il venait de se faire piquer par une guêpe. Visiblement, la méthode anti-illusion avait donné un résultat. Sasuke allait demander lequel quand Naruto se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants.

« Sasuke, t'es un génie ! »

Le concerné haussa un sourcil.

«-Vraiment ?

-Non, pas un vrai génie, rectifia Naruto en se reprenant. Mais t'as trouvé le truc.

-Et ? Qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

-Attend, je vais te montrer. »

Naruto appliqua la même technique à Sasuke. Sitôt le chakra disparu, Il se tourna vers Kage et vit…

* * *

« Il faut rompre un genjutsu ? Bon, Sasori-dana, bougez pas, je vais vous le faire. Et maintenant, voyons un peu… »

* * *

Avant, Kage était à un monstrueux cerbère, quasi-invulnérable et superpuissant. Une fois l'illusion enlevée, il ressemblait juste à un chien à trois têtes, couvert de plaies profondes et dégueulasses, et épuisé.

«-_Il se servait de son genjutsu pour faire croire que les attaques ne lui faisaient rien. Et si aucun Uchiwa ne s'est rendu compte de quoi que ce soit, c'est simplement parce qu'il l'avait lancé _avant_ qu'on arrive._

-Joli raisonnement, frangin. Et maintenant, quel est le plan ?

-_On continue de l'attaquer, mais on se concentre sur les parties déjà blessées. Un monstre pareil, il va sûrement donner tout ce qu'il a à partir de maintenant. Restez sur vos gardes._

-Okay !

-À vos ordres, Hokage-sama. »

Oui je sais, une telle phrase venant de Sasuke, c'est bizarre. Mais bon, c'est pas tellement plus incongru que tout ce qui s'est passé auparavant.

Le combat repris, d'autant plus acharné que Kage savait que sa ruse était éventée. Il tenta le tout pour le tout, usant de flammes et de poisons bien plus violents. Sasuke constata avec plaisir qu'il pouvait prévoir les sorts de Kage comme si c'était du chakra, et ne s'en priva pas.

La tête de gauche de Kage rugit et déversa un torrent d'eau noirâtre. Naruto sauta par-dessus la flaque fumante et atterrit sur Tête Gauche en souplesse. Un rasengan s'abattit sur ce pauvre crâne. Naruto s'éloigna vite fait de la plaie d'où coulait un sang violacé, comme pour toutes les blessures de Kage. Sasuke de son côté, avait renoncé aux éclairs pour privilégier le feu, auquel il pouvait ajouter la puissance d'Itachi. Ils grillèrent une patte épaisse comme Chôji en un coup. Kage s'effondra, soudain incapable de supporter son propre poids. Il réussit à se redresser le temps que quelques clones achèvent définitivement sa tête gauche. Furieux au-delà de l'entendement, le monstre déchaina toute sa magie. Sasuke faillit s'en prendre une, mais Naruto se téléporta devant lui et réussi à les mettre en lieu sûr avec la technique du 4e Hokage.

«-Merci, vieux, haleta Sasuke en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

-De rien. On y retourne ?

-Et comment. »

* * *

La magie rouge sang se répandait par vagues, embrasant tout ce qui était inflammable dans la grotte. Le GHN commençait même à sentir le roussi. Ils se réfugièrent dans un coin sûr. Bien qu'elle savait que c'était parfaitement idiot, Sakura frissonna en croisant le regard de Naruto. Il était… différent. Non, pas différent. Ce n'était tout simplement _pas_ son regard. Sakura avait peur.

« Qui est-il maintenant ? »

Sans se douter des questions qui oppressaient son amie, Naruto reparti au combat, suivi d'une courte tête par Sasuke. Ils s'arrêtèrent bien vite. À deux pas d'une tempête rouge sang.

Kage était bien trop furieux et bien trop faible pour contrôler sa magie.

* * *

« Sasori-dana, pourquoi vous m'avez frappé ? Je me suis planté en annulant le genjutsu ? »

* * *

«-_Euh_…

-On n'est pas dans la m***.

-Kage est passé en mode Ignition. (*)

-Naruto ! Tu te crois dans un jeu vidéo ?

-_Je ne sais pas ce qu'est ce «mode Ignition», mais ça m'a l'air assez approprié._

-Quand vous aurez fini de causer de ça, vous pourriez peut-être m'aider à trouver une idée ? Ou bien vous préférez attendre qu'il nous ait tous grillé comme des saucisses ? »

* * *

_«-__**Si c'est pas dommage, ça. Vous voilà coincé dans le combat contre ce cerbère de mes deux…**_

_-Dis, je t'ai sonné, carpette orange ?_

_-__**Appelles encore une fois le démon renard comme ça et tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu vas prendre.**_

_-Un bol de ramen, s'il-te-plaît._

_-__**Quoi ?**_

_-Tu m'as pas demandé ce que j'allais prendre ?_

_-__**Arrête de te foutre de moi, sale gamin !**_

_-Bon, alors quoi ? Annonce la couleur, qu'on en finisse._

_-__**Je disais, si tu n'arrives pas à maîtriser Kage, je peux toujours t'aider. Il suffirait juste que tu ouvres un peu le…**_

_-Stop. Je marche pas dans tes combines._

_-__**Et tu comptes faire comment sinon, pauvre crétin ?!**_

_-Je sais pas encore. Mais si tu me laissais réfléchir, aussi…_

_-__**Bien sûr, c'est toujours ma faute… Enfin, tu ne viendras pas me supplier une fois que tes congénères auront brulés.**__ »_

* * *

« Si quelqu'un a un plan, il faudrait mieux qu'il le dise tout de suite avant qu'on soit réduit en cendres, ce serait vraiment sympa, merci. »

* * *

Je vais sombrer, et tout perdre. Mais au final, ça n'a pas tellement d'importance…


	19. Chapitre 18 : King is dead

Et voilà, ça recommence ! Plus de reviews ! Si vous avez la flemme d'en mettre, je ne vous en voudrais pas (je fais la même…), mais faut avouer que c'est assez décourageant. Sinon, suite à une profonde réflexion, j'ai enfin changé le titre de mes chapitres. Il était temps, ça fait 6 fois que je l'utilise…

Chapitre 18 : King is dead

_Sois humble, c'est le genre d'orgueil qui déplaît le moins._ Paranox, publié dans un SVJ hors-série sur les paradoxes

Les flammes rouges brûlèrent trois heures. Trois heures d'angoisse où les ninjas priaient de toutes leurs forces pour que l'incendie ne s'étende pas. Trois de souffrances pour Kage, vu les hurlements qu'il poussait à chaque nouvelle vague de feu. Trois heures de fureur où toutes les formes de vie, des mousses sur les parois aux rats qui logeaient près de la surface, furent réduis en cendres. Cent quatre-vingts secondes qui seront parmi les pires de toute l'histoire de l'Ombres des morts.

Si mes lecteurs veulent se rendre compte de ce que ça représente, je leur conseille de passer trois heures dans une pièce fermée, le chauffage au maximum, pendant une chaude journée de juillet (ou de janvier, si vous venez de l'hémisphère Sud). Je n'ai pas testé personnellement, mais ça doit être terrible.

Les flammes s'éteignirent lentement, sans fumée. Naruto s'avança un peu, fouillant la salle du regard à la recherche de Kage. Une masse sombre attira son attention, il s'approcha, suivi de près par Sasuke.

C'était bien Yoruno Kage. Son poil gris avait roussi, les marques noires sur ses pattes s'étaient effacées. Mais c'était bien lui. Ses six yeux clos, il avait l'air presque serein. Sasuke s'approcha suffisamment près pour le toucher, ce qu'il ne fit pas.

«-Il est mort, tu crois ?

-Il en a tout l'air.

-_Je ne sens aucun signe de vie… Je crois qu'on a gagné… Il est mort_.

-Bon… Naruto pris une profonde inspiration et hurla : ON A GAGNEEEEEEEEEEE ! »

Les autres ninjas, ceux qui n'avaient pas participé au combat, se précipitèrent pour (dans le désordre) féliciter les autres, soigner les blessures, vérifier si Kage était bel et bien mort et inspecter la Faille.

* * *

_« Deviens la folie furieuse de la mort et tue. »_

Cela arriva vite. Plus vite qu'aucun ninja n'aurait pu le concevoir. Si vite que même en le voyant arrivé, personne n'aurait pu l'esquiver. Et nul ne le vit.

Il lança ses griffes en avant et toucha jusqu'au sang chacun des ninjas.

« Tu as tort, _humain_. Vous avez perdu. »

* * *

«-_C'est pas vrai… Kage est… encore en vie ?_

-Il en faudra bien plus pour me tuer, misérable vermine ! »

« Pas tellement plus, songea Sasuke. Il n'a plus qu'une tête encore consciente, et une patte salement amoché. Sans compter toutes ses plaies qui recouvrent son corps. »

«-_Tu as raison. Il va falloir encore se battre._

-Itachi… Depuis quand tu entends mes pensées ?

-_Depuis qu'on a fusionné, pourquoi ?_

-Mais…

-_Rassures-toi, tes pensées cochonnes à propos de la petite Sakura ne m'intéresse absolument pas._

-QUOI ? J'ai jamais pensé à ça ! C'est pas le moment !

-_Donc t'y avais déjà pensé…_

-Mais… Mais pas du tout ! »

* * *

Sasuke se passa une main sur le ventre. Le coup de griffes l'avait touché, il les avait tous touché, mais c'était lui qui avait le plus trinqué. Tous ça parce qu'il avait manqué de vigilance. Il grimaça. La plaie saignait énormément, il devait en finir au plus vite. Même avec huit personnes autour de lui et un fantôme dans la tête, Sasuke arrive encore à se la jouer perso. Ça, c'est du talent.

«-_En tout cas, le problème du kaléidoscope est réglé._

-De quoi ?

-_Tout à l'heure_ (dans le chapitre 16 pour être exact)_, on a tenté de lancé le kaléidoscope, mais on ne savait pas quels yeux viser. Mais maintenant qu'il n'en a plus que deux…_

-C'est vrai, admis Sasuke. Naruto ! Prépare le plus puissant rasengan que tu peux. Mets-y tout ton chakra, s'il le faut. Et quand je te le dis, tu lui balance dans la tête. Et si tu pouvais éviter de me toucher avec, ce serait vraiment sympa.

-Ok, ça marche ! »

Naruto se mit à la tâche, concentrant tout le chakra qu'il lui restait, et même celui de Minato. Une telle concentration d'énergie pouvait être dangereuse, il le savait, mais il fallait courir le risque.

Sasuke rassemblait ses forces et sa concentration pour préparer son kaléidoscope. Il pouvait compter sur l'expérience d'Itachi et sur sa propre force. Par contre, la douleur dans son ventre était tout simplement insupportable. Pas facile de se concentrer dans ses conditions, mais il le fallait.

« _Laisse-moi faire, Sasuke_, murmura Itachi._ J'ai plus d'entraînement que toi avec cette technique._ »

Yoruno Kage voulut charger, mais Sakura avait tout prévu. Certes, elle ne pouvait pas le toucher. Mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant du sol calciné. Un simple coup de poing avait suffit pour crevasser le terrain et le rendre impraticable pour Kage. Il dut battre en retraite avant de se prendre les pattes dans un trou.

«-Ça y est ! Mon super-rasengan est prêt !

-_Ça s'appelle un rasengan absolu, Naruto._

-M'en moque, il est prêt ! »

Sasuke prit une profonde inspiration. Il commençait à ressentir les effets de son hémorragie, son corps s'affaiblissait. Mais lui aussi était prêt.

« _Kaléidoscope hypnotique du sharingan._ »

Il rouvrit ses yeux, qui avec la fusion étaient plus que magnifiques. La fleur qui caractérisait le kaléidoscope de Sasuke était là, mais certains de ses pétales avaient été colorés par le motif des yeux d'Itachi. Une beauté parfaite et irréelle pour une arme mortelle.

Les deux Uchiwa se lancèrent vers la gueule béante de Kage, et juste avant de toucher les crocs, se hissèrent sur le museau et se retrouvèrent face aux yeux du Roi des morts.

Ils soutinrent son regard. Une seconde. Et puis…

« MAINTENANT ! »

« _Tsukuyomi, les Arcannes Lunaires._ »

* * *

Naruto se mit à courir, sautant par-dessus les crevasses, slalomant entre les trous. Le rasengan absolu brillait comme une petite lanterne au bout de son bras. Il prit une impulsion, sauta droit vers la gorge du démon… Et puis…

La seconde nécessaire aux Arcannes Lunaires venait de s'écouler, et Yoruno Kage peinait à reprendre pied dans la réalité après les tortures infligées à son esprit par Itachi. Le rasengan toucha sa chair à vif, là où les poils et la peau avaient brûlés. Sasuke eu juste le temps de s'écarter, et alors…

« RASENGAN ABSOLU ! »

Le choc fut tel que Naruto vola à travers la salle. Kakashi réussit à le réceptionner avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur un mur, tout en grommelant quelque chose à propos des imbéciles qui ne résistent même pas à leurs propres techniques. Si Naruto n'avait pas été sonné par le choc, il aurait sûrement répliqué une idiotie, et ça aurait fini en bataille rangé. Mais ce n'est pas arrivé.

Kage, plus massif, ne fut pas projeté sur trente mètres, mais glissa simplement en arrière. Et en tentant de se relever, il recula encore un peu plus, jusqu'à se rapprocher du mur derrière lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur le mur derrière lui ?

Qu'est-ce qui a été endommagé par l'incendie ?

Qu'est qui va s'ouvrir si on lui donne un coup trop violent ?

Réponse : la Faille.

Vous avez sûrement deviné ce qui va se passer…

* * *

Yoruno Kage, l'immortel Roi des morts, le Démon de l'Armageddon, brisa le dernier verrou de la Faille et fut instantanément aspiré dans l'au-delà.

Une véritable tempête se leva, la Faille attirant à elle tout les esprits maléfiques pour les renvoyer en Enfer. Tout le monde du s'accrocher au premier truc venu pour éviter d'être emporté avec.

La tornade finie, les ninjas se rassemblèrent près du trône où siégeait Kage, désormais en miettes.

«-Que va devenir Kage, maintenant ? demanda Sakura pour briser le silence qui s'était installé.

-Il va finir dévoré par les puissances qui sont de l'autre côté, celles qu'il voulait contrôler.

-Les Shinigami ?

-Oui. Ils ne vont pas apprécier qu'un vivant ait eu la prétention de les dominer. »

Naruto s'assit sur le sol, visiblement assez épuisé. Une brume dorée s'échappa de son corps et Minato se matérialisa à côté de lui. La fusion était terminée. Naruto était redevenu un ninja de seize ans, et Minato un Hokage décédé. Ils se sourirent tout les deux, juste avant que Kushina ne leur saute dessus, au sens propre, pour les féliciter et les insulter (les féliciter d'avoir battu Kage, et les insulter d'avoir pris autant de risques, ces inconscients).

Kakashi eu à peu près la même réaction, mais sans contact physique. Obito était excité comme une puce et Rin tentait de le retenir de sauter partout en gueulant à quel point il était content. Finalement, ces trois là n'avaient pas tellement changés…

Sakura examina les blessures de tout le monde, avec Rin. Ses quantités de bandages et de désinfectant en prirent un coup, mais ce n'était pas très grave.

Un peu à l'écart, Sasuke et Itachi, toujours fusionnés, observaient les autres s'activer. Sasuke eu un petit sourire en voyant l'état de Naruto. Itachi leva les yeux au ciel. Son petit frère ne doutait vraiment pas de sa supériorité. L'aîné tourna son attention vers le cadet, qui voulait visiblement lui parler.

«-Itachi… On va se séparer aussi, hein ?

-Oui. Mais je vais rester encore un peu avec toi après, d'accord ?

-D'accord. »

Une fois qu'Itachi fut sorti de son corps, Sasuke voulu se tourner pour regarder son frère dans les yeux. Tout dansa soudain autour de lui et il s'évanouit en tas aux pieds du fantôme.

« Tu pensais vraiment être plus résistant que Naruto, imbécile de petit frère ? »


	20. Chapitre 19 : Après la tempête

J'ai bien reçu toutes les reviews, et je vous remercie. Toutefois, je vais être dans l'obligation de confirmer les craintes de certains : cette fiction est entré dans sa dernière partie, et se finira d'ici quelques chapitres (entre 3 et 4, selon mon plan). J'ais pris énormément de plaisir à écrire cette fic, j'espère que vous en avez eu autant à la lire. Je vous promets que j'en écrirais d'autres, ça c'est certain. J'espère que vous aurez le courage de lire la fin !

Chapitre 19 : Après la tempête

_« Celui qui s'affirme indispensable est un prétentieux, celui qui croit l'être, un imbécile. »_ , Les Mondes d'Ewilan, Tome 3

Sakura retourna Sasuke sur le ventre, lui retira sa tunique et commença à soigner sa plaie. Une rapidité de professionnel. Naruto n'avait quand à lui même pas fini de se lever. Itachi, épuisé au point de ne plus pouvoir tenir debout, se laissa tomber sur le sol, juste à côté de son petit frère. Sakura l'ignora complètement. En même temps, elle pouvait se le permettre. En moins de deux jours, elle avait vu des montres revenus de l'au-delà, une grotte abandonnée, un Hokage et une kunoichi morts depuis seize ans, des gardiens zombis, un piège écrit intégralement en dragonique, une salle ensorcelée où on devenait fou rien qu'en la traversant, une porte de six mètres de haut couvertes de sceaux, un immortel, un cerbère, et les plus consciencieux de mes lecteurs me feront remarquer que j'ai oublié un maniaque des explosifs victime de sa passion (*). Alors, sans vouloir vexer Itachi, la coupe était pleine. Ce n'était pas lui qui allait la déranger, sauf peut-être s'il se mettait à danser sur Move like Jagger, torse nu et probablement soûl. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Move like Jagger, je vous conseille de la chercher sur Internet, et si vous voulez vous amuser un peu, cherchez aussi la chorégraphie de Just Dance 4 et imaginez Itachi en train de la faire.

* * *

Sakura avait un autre problème. Sérieux, celui-là. Sasuke était blessé, assez profondément, mais surtout depuis trop longtemps. Il avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang. Elle pouvait refermer la plaie, mais n'avait aucune certitude quand à ses chances de survie.

Kakashi jaugea la situation d'un coup d'œil et compris très vite. Il est vraiment trop fort, ce type (même si il en fiche pas une pendant les combats, c'est son équipe qui se tape le boulot). Mais rassurez-vous, c'est quand même un de mes personnages préférés. En attendant, il réussit à faire un deuxième exploit, celui de résumer l'état de Sasuke en trois mots.

« P*** de m***. »

Sacré résumé, n'est-ce-pas ? Pas très clair, en revanche, donc Naruto va lui demander des précisions.

«-Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

-Il a perdu trop de sang.

-Et… ?

-Et alors, il risque bien d'y passer.

-Sakura ne le laissera pas mourir ! »

Kakashi prit une profonde inspiration. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il allait dire, mais n'avait pas à cacher la vérité à Naruto.

« Sakura va nettoyer et refermer la plaie. En revanche, elle ne peut pas lui rendre l'énergie vitale qu'il a perdue. Si jamais Sasuke n'en a plus assez, il va mourir. Et on ne peut rien y faire. »

Naruto fixa Kakashi, interdit. Puis il se tourna vers les autres ninjas, en quête d'un espoir quelconque. Personne ne le lui donna. Et au moment où son regard se posa sur Itachi, il vit une autre réaction que le désespoir ou la résignation. De la peur. Itachi était littéralement terrifié. Naruto doutait que ce soit de son frangin, aussi jeta-t-il un coup d'œil derrière lui. Tout d'abord, il ne compris pas. Ce qui arrivait derrière eux n'était qu'un fantôme ordinaire. Puis il nota l'étrange ressemblance entre ce spectre et les deux Uchiwa. Pas étonnant qu'Itachi ait peur. Se retrouver en face de quelqu'un qu'on a tué de sang froid est tout de même terrible.

La femme, car c'était une femme, s'agenouilla près de Sasuke. Sakura releva la tête.

«-Laissez-tomber, murmura-t-elle d'une voix éteinte. Il va mourir.

-Pas si nous lui donnons notre énergie vitale, répliqua la femme.

Itachi se redressa.

«-Tu peux vraiment faire ça, maman ? Le «maman» était sortit un peu difficilement.

-Pas seulement moi. Tous les fantômes le peuvent. Après tout, ils n'ont plus vraiment besoin d'énergie vitale… »

Sakura prépara un sort de soin et dit :

« Allez-y. Mêlez votre énergie vitale à mon chakra. »

Mikoto Uchiwa hocha la tête et posa ses mains sur celles de Sakura. Naruto sourit, plein d'espoir, mais Itachi doucha son enthousiasme.

«-Ce ne sera pas suffisant.

-Je le sais. Mais je ne suis pas venue seule. »

À peine eu-t-elle achevé sa phrase qu'une dizaine de fantômes s'installèrent autour du blessé. Naruto et Kakashi reculèrent pour éviter d'être écrasés par cette masse spectrale, bien qu'un fantôme ne pèse jamais plus qu'un mouchoir de poche. Itachi s'était aussi reculé, mais c'était plutôt dans l'espoir un peu idiot de se cacher à tout ces Uchiwa. De toute façon, aucun ne le regarda. Ils étaient plus préoccupés par le vivant, plus très vivant, que par le mort, tout à fait mort.

Ce magnifique tableau de famille était gâché par la présence de Sakura, encore que si on en croie les fans du Sasu/Saku, ça pourrait bien changer. Gâché aussi par l'état critique de Sasuke et la présence, discrète, d'un meurtrier en puissance.

* * *

Ledit meurtrier se sentait assez mal. Peut-être parce qu'il avait compris qu'après ça viendrait l'heure des explications avec un «s». Peut-être parce que qu'aucun de ces gens, qu'il avait vu se tordre à ses pieds, agonisants, ne lui prêtait la moindre attention. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il se savait complètement inutile.

Complètement inutile…

Oh, et après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Itachi prit doucement la tête de Sasuke entre ses mains et lui transféra jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son énergie vitale.

La glace était rompue. Mikoto sourit à son fils, qui le lui rendit avec une légère appréhension. Les fantômes ne peuvent pas voir leur propre aura. Mais Itachi sentait au plus profond de lui ce qu'il en était. Pas parfaitement blanche, loin s'en fallait, mais d'une clarté superbe.

* * *

Naruto et Kakashi décidèrent de s'occuper de leur estomac, en attendant la fin de l'opération. Naruto lâcha d'ailleurs un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il n'y aurait pas de rations militaires au menu. Ça fit bien rire Minato, et Kushina ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils en disant qu'elle compatissait. Naruto protesta pour ses cheveux, arguant que sa mère était en train de le décoiffer.

«-Parce qu'ils étaient coiffés ?

-C'est ma faute si j'ai des cheveux comme ça ?

-Non, c'est la mienne, lança Minato. Kushina a essayé toutes les tortures possibles pour les discipliner, mais rien n'a marché.

-«Tortures» ? Comment ça «tortures» ? Tu étais volontaire, je te rappelle.

-Il n'empêche que j'ai bien cru que tu allais m'arracher la peau du crâne.

-C'est beau les disputes d'un vieux couple, vous trouvez pas, sensei ?

-Un vrai spectacle, répondit Kakashi en se retenant de rire devant la tête des deux fantômes.

* * *

Sakura, les traits tirés, se laissa tomber à côté de Naruto.

« Il est sauf. »

Naruto poussa un cri de joie si énorme qu'il faillit tuer toutes les personnes présentes d'une crise cardiaque. Oui, même les fantômes.

On installa Sasuke le temps qu'il se réveille. Les vivants s'installèrent pour le repas, les Uchiwa se cassèrent on ne sait où, sauf Itachi qui refusa catégoriquement de laisser Sasuke tout seul, Minato et Kushina s'invitèrent au repas, bien qu'ils ne mangeaient pas, Rin et Obito _idem_. Au bout d'environ trente secondes, Itachi leva la tête vers une saillie dans la paroi et demanda :

« Alors, vous avez bien profité du spectacle ? »

Deidara lui adressa un grand sourire.

«-Et comment ! Ça c'était du combat ! Pas assez d'explosion à mon goût, mais bon…

-Toi ! Tu ne nous lâcheras jamais les basques, rugit Naruto.

-Désolé le réceptacle, mais c'est comme ça. On s'occupe comme on peut.

-Espèce de…

-Et Sasori, il a perdu sa langue ?

-Ah, lui… Il boude dans son coin, parce que je lui ai envoyé une décharge de chakra et que ça lui a paralysé l'épaule pendant dix minutes.

-Hm. »

Puis Deidara avisa Minato et Kushina et les salua :

«-Bonjour à vous, chers numéros six et sept.

-Chers quoi ?

-Oh, ça… C'est notre ordre sur la liste des volontaires pour aller tabasser Madara Uchiwa dès son arrivé dans l'au-delà. Deidara est huitième, et Itachi quatrième. Mais il y a énormément de monde sur cette liste.

-Sans blague… »

* * *

Le repas se finissait tout juste qu'un bruit de cavalcade se fit entendre. Kakashi posa immédiatement la main sur ses armes, mais Obito le rassura :

«-Calmos, c'est aussi des vivants.

-C'est pas forcement une bonne nouvelle.

-D'accord. Et si je te dis que parmi ces gars…

Deux hommes vêtus de combinaisons vertes déboulèrent dans la salle, suivis par un garçon et une fille en blanc.

-… il y a Gaï ? »

* * *

Je vous propose un petit jeu, pour le fun. Voilà : dans le prologue, on adopte le point de vue d'un fantôme, témoin de l'ouverture de la porte. Ce n'est jamais dit dans l'histoire, mais il s'agit de quelqu'un apparaissant dans l'histoire. À votre avis, qui est-ce ?

(*) Quatre-vingts six mots ! A ce niveau, c'est plus du record battu, c'est du carrément pulvérisé !


	21. Chapitre 20 : En un mot

Chapitre 20 : En un mot

_« Tout simplement ! »_

« Salut ! »

On voit avec ce genre de réplique que Naruto reste égal à lui-même en toute circonstance.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?! »

On voit ici que Neiji aussi sait rester égal à lui-même, même devant les plus étranges situations. Je rappelle pour les distraits qu'il y a dans cette salle une porte de six mètres, le cadavre d'un chien, des ninjas et des fantômes en pagaille, et j'en passe.

Les équipiers (sans parler du maître…) de Neiji, n'ayant pas autant de sang-froid que lui, crièrent (dans le désordre) :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ? »

« C'est quoi ce monstre ? »

« C'est quoi, tout ces spectres ? »

«-STOP ! Temps mort ! On va vous répondre, mais pas tous à la fois.

-Installez-vous, ajouta Naruto. Il doit rester deux-trois miettes du repas.

-Et on a encore des biscuits, si vous voulez. »

* * *

Renonçant à comprendre, l'équipe de secours complètement _useless _(*) s'installa autour des restes du feu qui avait servi au repas. Kakashi commença :

«-D'abord les présentations. Les deux fantômes derrière Naruto, c'est respectivement le 4e Hokage et sa femme. Les deux petits à côté de moi…

-PETITS ?!

-Oui, petits. Tu es plus petit que Naruto, je te signale. Bon, ajouta Kakashi en se retournant vers les autres, je disais, ce sont les deux membres de mon ancienne équipe, Rin et Obito.

-Et pourquoi Rin en premier ?

-La ferme !

-Mais…

-Merci, Naruto. Les deux fantômes perchés là-haut sont des gars de l'Akatsuki qui se croient au théâtre.

-Et on vous em***de, _Copy Ninja_. Et les autres gogols dirigés par le type en vert, ça compte pour vous aussi !

-Quand à celui qui essaye de se faire oublier dans son coin, poursuivit Kakashi sans relever l'insulte, c'est Itachi Uchiwa.

-QUOOOOI ?

-Moins fort la sono…

-Itachi… Uchiwa… Je rêve…

-T'as… vu ça… frangin… T'es une… célébrité, main… tenant.

-Sasuke ! Tu es réveillé !

-Après Itachi, Sasuke. Manquerait plus que les victimes d'Itachi viennent dire bonjour.

-Vous nous avez observés ?

-Quoi ?

-C'est pas possible… Je veux mourir…

-Oh, vous savez, mourir, ce n'est pas grand-chose… »

* * *

Pendant que Kakashi s'occupait du résumé de la situation pour l'équipe 3, Sakura et Naruto allèrent aider Sasuke à se relever. Il semblait encore un peu dans le potage, avec une tête comme un navet, et ayant perdu beaucoup de classe, ainsi que son côté soupe-au-lait (désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… Honte à moi…).

«-Dans les films, la cavalerie arrive toujours en retard.

-La réalité rattrape la fiction… soupira Sakura.

-Et l'affliction.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, Naruto, oublie. »

«-Ha ha…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Itachi ?

-Dans un livre que j'ai lu, il y a une personne qui dit : « S'il était possible de s'entretenir pendant deux jours avec les morts…»

-Et alors ?

-Et alors, ça fait deux jours que vous êtes là. Sakura avait raison quand elle disait que la réalité rattrape la fiction. »

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas comme si on avait vraiment discuté…

… et on a des choses à se dire, toi et moi. »

* * *

Je ne mets pas tout de suite la réponse au petit jeu du chapitre 20, je n'ais pas reçu assez de propositions.

Ce chapitre est court, volontairement, histoire de souffler après toutes ces péripéties.

La citation d'Itachi vient d'un auteur nommé John Webster, un dramaturge anglais dont la spécialité était de décrire les aspects les plus sombres et les plus torturés des hommes dans ses pièces. Je doute sérieusement qu'Itachi ait eu ce genre de lecture, alors supposons que, comme moi, il l'a trouvé en citation dans un livre plus attrayant.

(*) _useless_ : hors d'usage, inutile. J'avais envie de le caser quelque part.


	22. Chapitre 21 : Les Adieux

Chapitre 21 : Les adieux

Naruto leva la tête vers le ciel qu'on voyait à travers une des ouvertures de la Salle de la Faille. Il sourit en voyant deux silhouettes se détacher sur le ciel bleu foncé. Sasuke et Itachi étaient assis là, au bord du trou, depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Naruto ne savait pas ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, et de toute façon, il n'avait pas à le savoir. Toujours est-il que depuis quelques minutes, ils avaient arrêté de parler. Ça, par contre, c'était facile à comprendre. Il arrive un moment dans ce genre de discussion où personne n'a plus envie de parler. Peut-être parce que tout était dit.

Naruto se demanda brièvement si le ciel offrait un plus beau spectacle que ce qui se passait derrière lui. Les morts, marchant lentement tel une procession, avançait vers la Faille déverrouillée pour enfin accéder au repos éternel. Cette colonne ininterrompue de spectres avait quelque chose de fascinant. Kakashi et les autres s'étaient posés dans un coin pour ne pas gêner, tout en cherchant des proches du regard dans la masse de fantômes.

Le jeune ninja se détourna de la fenêtre pour aller s'asseoir plus loin, sur un rocher couvert de traces de brûlures. Les yeux fermés, il se repassa mentalement tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'Itachi et Sasuke étaient partis se percher là-haut…

* * *

_« … et on a des choses à se dire, toi et moi. »_

Neiji s'approcha de Naruto et désigna les deux silhouettes qui s'éloignaient vers le fond de la Salle.

«-Où est-ce qu'ils vont ?

-Discuter, répondit Naruto sans les quitter des yeux.

-Discuter ?

-Oui. Je crois qu'ils en ont bien besoin… »

Neiji approuva d'un hochement de tête et s'assit. Ils restèrent un moment plongés chacun dans leurs pensés, quand Lee arriva en courant vers eux. Alors que sa vitesse nécessitait sûrement un effort physique important, il n'était même pas essoufflé quand il parla.

«-Dites, il y a plein de fantômes qui se ramènent par ici. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Et bien… commença Kakashi.

-Rien.

-Comment ça, rien ?

-Sakura, tu es sûre que…

-Oui, je suis sûre de ce que dit. Les fantômes ne sont pas assez forts pour faire beaucoup de mal aux humains, et puis de toute façon, ils ne nous veulent pas de mal. Tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient c'était la mort de Yoruno Kage. Or, nous avons tué Kage. Donc ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que les fantômes qui arrivent viennent pour nous tuer.

-Argument convaincant, approuva Neiji. Nous allons donc laisser faire ces spectres.

-C'est trop tard pour décider quoi que ce soit d'autre, lança Naruto. Parce qu'ils sont déjà là. »

* * *

L'instant d'après, la Salle était envahie de fantômes qui tenaient tous à féliciter ceux qui avaient vaincu Kage. Les équipes 3 et 7 reçurent ce jour là plus de félicitations qu'ils n'en avaient jamais eues en 16, 17, et 35 ans d'existence. (*) Il est important de préciser que Neiji, Tenten, Lee et Gaï eurent suffisamment de politesse pour refuser les remerciements, précisant même que les vrais héros, c'était Naruto et Sasuke (ce qui ne change pas trop du manga original, d'ailleurs).

«-Et ben, finit par lâcher Naruto, vous l'aimiez vraiment pas, ce Kage.

-Le contraire serait étonnant, répondit une femme aux cheveux rouges (non, ce n'est pas Kushina). Yoruno Kage nous a privés de la possibilité de partir dans l'au-delà. Il s'amusait aussi à nous martyriser, pour défouler sa rage sur quelqu'un. Et il y a aussi tout les dégâts qu'il a causés en rouvrant la Faille…

-L'avantage, poursuivit un homme qui était sûrement son mari, c'est que maintenant qu'elle est ouverte, nous allons pouvoir tranquillement accéder à l'au-delà. »

Naruto écouta attentivement, tout en réfléchissant furieusement. « Je les ais déjà vu… Mais où… ? »

Puis soudain, il comprit.

« Dites, vous seriez pas les parents de Nagato ? »

Les deux fantômes se jetèrent sur lui (au sens figuré).

«-Nagato ? Vous l'avez vu ? Comment va-t-il ? Est-ce que…

-Ben c'est-à-dire que… Eh, mais attendez une minute ! Nagato, il est mort ! Comment ça se fait qu'il soit pas ici ?

-Il est peut-être resté dans le monde des vivants ? Si jamais il s'était lié à quelqu'un…

-Ah oui, à Konan… Il serait resté là-bas pour veiller sur Konan ? »

* * *

Ensuite, le passage vers l'au-delà s'était organisé. Pas de bousculades, pas de cris, pas de précipitation. Les fantômes firent la queue en silence et partirent vers la Faille.

Comme dit plus haut, les ninjas s'étaient posés dans un coin, sur une barre rocheuse. Les jeunes jouaient à un jeu créé spécialement pour passer le temps. Le principe était le suivant : le premier joueur dit un mot quelconque, le deuxième doit alors en trouver un autre par association d'idées, le troisième fait de même à partir du mot du deuxième, etc… (**)

* * *

Le jeu se finit quand Itachi et Sasuke redescendirent de leur mur pour se joindre aux autres (enfin, plutôt Sasuke qu'Itachi). Sakura, fatiguée à n'en pas douter, soupira bruyamment en s'étirant. Voyant l'étrange expression apparue sur le visage de certains, elle s'arrêta en plein mouvement, les bras en l'air, pour demander ce qui n'allait pas. Naruto tenta d'expliquer le problème sans trop bafouiller :

« En fait, Sakura, ta tunique s'est déchirée. C'est pas très grave, mais quand tu t'étires, ben, on voit tout… »

Sakura baissa les bras à une vitesse supersonique, rouge comme une tomate bien mûre. Les réactions des autres sont ici indiquées de gauche à droite d'après le point de vue de Sakura :

**Neiji** ne détourna courageusement pas le regard, malgré une légère rougeur aux joues.

**Tenten** n'en avait rien à cirer, elle trouvait plus amusant les réactions de ses voisins.

**Lee** rougit comme un feu de signalisation et se cacha immédiatement le visage.

**Gaï** n'a rien vu parce qu'il tournait le dos à Sakura à ce moment là.

**Kakashi** s'en fichait aussi, après tout un lecteur de livres (-18) a forcément vu pire.

**Naruto** prit une jolie couleur rose, et essaya de ne PAS regarder cet endroit.

**Minato** examina la zone sans la moindre gêne, avant de lâcher à son fils : _«Pas mal. Tu as bon goût.»_

**Kushina** approuva d'un signe de tête, avant de surenchérir : _«Comme ton père, hein ?»_

Retour sur **Naruto**, qui réussit à crier _«Mais c'est PAS MA COPINE !»_, avant que Sakura n'ait à s'en charger.

**Sasuke** rougit aussi, comme un perroquet (je sais, ça n'existe pas, mais je suis à cours de comparaisons). Il est intéressant de noter que malgré cette réaction faciale, son regard resta fixé sur ce fameux endroit.

**Itachi**, avisant le comportement de son frère, soupira en lâchant un : _«Non, mais regardez-moi cette espèce de coincé…»_

* * *

Sasuke hurla :

« Parce que tu t'y connais, peut-être ?! »

Ce à quoi Itachi répondit avec un sourire que nous qualifierons de perfide :

« C'est-à-dire, imbécile de petit frère, que contrairement à toi, je ne suis plus puceau (pour le dire poliment). »

Sasuke, ainsi que la quasi-totalité des personnes présentes, faillirent s'étrangler en entendant ça. Je dis «quasi», car certaines personnes, ne connaissant l'Uchiwa ni d'Ève ni d'Adam, ne sont pas en mesure de réaliser l'importance de cette révélation. Vous imaginez un peu ? Le génie/beau gosse/assassin en puissance/sadique de première/héros martyr, j'ai nommé Itachi Uchiwa, aurait donc connu l'amour (et vu sa tête, d'une manière assez torride)… LA FIN DU MONDE EST PROCHE !

Bon, on va arrêter de dire des bêtises, ça suffit comme ça.

* * *

À la place, nous allons continuer l'histoire avec la scène la plus triste de tout film d'action/aventure qui se respecte… les ADIEUX !

Eh oui, maintenant que le boss de fin a été vaincu, il va falloir finir l'histoire… Et pour ça, tout le monde doit rentrer chez lui. C'est triste mais c'est la fin.

Les adieux commencèrent véritablement quand Minato fit signe à Naruto d'approcher.

«-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, papa ?

-Nous allons partir. »

L'annonce figea Naruto sur place, aussi bien par sa soudaineté que par le ton détaché sur lequel elle avait été dite.

« … Partir ? »

Minato hocha la tête.

« -Oui. Moi, Kushina, Obito, Rin et les autres… Nous allons partir vers l'au-delà.

-Mais… Non… c'est trop tôt… murmura le garçon.

-Désolé, Naruto. Mais c'est comme ça. »

Naruto eu un sanglot rauque et se jeta dans les bras de son père. Minato referma ses bras sur lui et lui passa une main dans les cheveux. Lui aussi souffrait, mais le dire n'aurait rien arrangé. Naruto pleura un moment. Il finit par se calmer, les yeux rouges et la respiration encore hachée.

«-Tu… vas me manquer… murmura-t-il.

-Moi aussi, Naruto. Moi aussi…

-Je… je vais aller faire mes adieux à Maman.

Parler lui arrachait la gorge mais c'était ça ou s'effondrer. Et Naruto ne tombait jamais.

Minato lui passa une nouvelle fois la main dans les cheveux. Un bref sourire, et Naruto fila.

Sasuke eu droit à un autre genre d'adieux. Itachi lui fit une brève étreinte, lui murmura quelques mots et disparu. Le jeune garçon ne bougea même pas. N'allait pas croire qu'il s'en moquait. Mais certaines souffrances ne s'expriment pas.

* * *

Naruto tournait le dos à la Faille. Ça valait mieux pour lui. S'il regardait encore une fois ses parents disparaitre dans l'abîme, il se lancerait à leur poursuite et s'il basculait dans l'au-delà, nul ne savait ce qui arriverait. Naruto garda donc les yeux obstinément tournés vers le mur. Jusqu'au moment où une violente bourrade dans le dos le fit tomber. Il se retourna d'un bond et vit Lee, debout derrière lui.

«-Eh, ça va pas ? Tu m'as fait mal !

-C'est vrai qu'en temps normal, on ne fait pas de mal à ses amis. Mais de te voir comme ça, comme une loque, ce n'est pas normal non plus.

-Mais…

-Naruto, si tu veux leur dire quelque chose, c'est maintenant. Ou sinon, ça attendra que tu meurs toi aussi, et que tu les rejoignes là-bas.

-Lee…

-Fais comme tu le sens. »

Naruto acquiesça, courut jusqu'à un promontoire rocheux et hurla si fort que la grotte en trembla.

« PAPA ! MAMAN ! N'OUBLIEZ PAS ! ON SE REVERRA ! ET ALORS LA, JE SERAIS HOKAGE ! VOUS VEREZ ! JE VOUS LE PROMETS ! »

Tous les fantômes s'arrêtèrent, quelques uns se retournèrent. Minato et Kushina, eux, semblaient fous de joie. Ils échangèrent un regard complice, puis Minato se retourna et hurla à son tour.

« C'EST D'ACCORD, NARUTO ! MAIS TU AS INTERET À TENIR TA PROMESSE ! ON T'ATTENDRA ! »

« Comptez sur moi… Je ne vous décevrais pas… »

* * *

J'espère que moi non plus je ne vous ai pas déçu.

Comme personne ne veut jouer à mon petit jeu du chapitre 19, je vous donne la réponse : le personnage qui parle dans le prologue est… Itachi !

Et rassurez-vous, l'histoire est peut-être finie, mais j'ai encore une petite surprise pour vous. Soyez patients !

* : je précise que j'ignore l'âge exact de Kakashi et de Gaï. (Kakashi aurait 35 ans d'après l'anime)

** : exemple : Blanc-Neige-Ski-Vacances-Repos-Lit-Armoire-Vêtemen ts-etc...


	23. Épilogue

Épilogue

La prochaine fois que tu penseras à moi

Naruto s'étira comme un gros chat dans son lit. Son vieux réveil lui indiqua qu'il était minuit passé, mais Naruto n'arrivait toujours pas à s'endormir. Pire, il n'en avait pas envie.

Ce n'était comme si la journée s'était mal passée. Ils étaient rentrés aussitôt que possible, sauf Sasuke qui, hélas, avait réussi à filer. Naruto, pour autant, n'était pas inquiet. Sasuke avait sûrement besoin de réfléchir, les événements de la Faille ayant bouleversé ce en quoi il croyait.

Le retour à Konoha n'avait donné lieu à aucun incident, même quand Gaï et Lee firent un petit détour de dix kilomètres pour leur rituelle course à pied du matin. Kakashi avait simplement souligné qu'on était en plein après-midi, et l'affaire fut oubliée.

Tsunade avait plutôt bien accueillit les nouvelles. À savoir, dans le désordre : que Yoruno Kage était un traître, enfin plus exactement un traître mort, que la Faille était grande ouverte et que c'était mieux ainsi, que les gardes humains de la Faille étaient tous morts, que le groupe de secours n'avait servi à rien et que les ninjas en général avaient croisé là-bas pas mal de vieilles connaissances.

Kakashi fut désigné d'office pour rédiger le rapport, pendant que les autres retournaient à des activités plus saines tel qu'aller voir ses potes, faire du shopping ou pioncer douze heures d'affilé pour récupérer.

Naruto choisit la première option, agrémentée d'un bol de ramen portion géante comme il les aimait. Il dut raconter son histoire un nombre incalculable de fois (neuf, précisément) et subi les commentaires enthousiastes d'au moins la moitié de ses auditeurs.

Il rentra chez lui assez tard, fit une toilette sommaire avant de se glisser dans son lit. Et depuis près de deux heures, il gardait les yeux grands ouverts.

Lorsque les aiguilles indiquèrent une heure, Naruto laissa tomber. Cinq minutes pour se lever, s'habiller et sortir par la fenêtre…

_« Bon sang, que la vie est belle. »_

* * *

Il est interdit et impossible pour un humain de décrire l'au-delà. On ne peut raconter que ce qui s'y passe.

Itachi s'avança. Les brumes vagues qui l'entouraient ne le gênaient pas. Ses sens de fantôme voyaient un sol, un ciel, des maisons peut-être, au milieu du brouillard. Il avança encore un peu. Les silhouettes autour de lui s'approchèrent, se précisèrent.

Le clan Uchiwa, au grand complet, lui faisait face.

La tension était plus palpable qu'à la finale du championnat du monde de poker. La ferveur du jeu en moins.

Itachi se laissa glisser à terre jusqu'à tomber à genoux. Il s'arrêta une seconde, puis, avec le sentiment que quelque chose d'important avait lieu, il acheva sa descente. Prosterné, jeté au sol. Il murmura, et pourtant, ce murmure fut parfaitement audible.

_« Je vous demande pardon. »_

* * *

Minato était assis. Sur une chaise, un rocher, le sol, impossible de le voir. Il semblait calme.

_«-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, chéri ?_ demanda Kushina en souriant.

_-À ton avis ? J'attends notre petit Naruto._

_-Je crois que tu te fatigues pour rien. Tu le connais, il mettra des années avant d'arriver._

_-C'est tant mieux, non ?_

_-Oui, mais ça n'implique pas que tu salisses ton pantalon pour lui. Et ne traîne pas trop dehors. J'ai invité Mikoto pour le dîner et tu sais à quel point elle est regardante sur la ponctualité. »_

Minato se leva et, suivant sa femme, disparu dans les ombres du monde des morts.

Fin

La prochaine fiction de Naruto sortira vers septembre 2013. Ou avant, si j'ai le temps.

P-s : quand au fait qu'Itachi ait connu l'amour… Je pense plutôt qu'il devait être complètement bourré, la fille aussi, et ça a finit comme ça… Ou un scénario approchant. Quelle honte, je vous jure.


End file.
